The Missing Minute'
by Wayne Downey
Summary: Every assassin in the world is after James Bond -- the wrong target is hit and Bond is running out of time and shadows. Friends and allies cannot be trusted -- can he stay alive long enough to clear his name and solve the mystery of the Missing Minute?
1. Chapter 1

THE MISSING MINUTE

This Time Bond is the Target

Prologue

Sao Pedro, Portugal. A huge stilt house on the water's edge encircled by a gigantic spiral wooden stairway – dozens of guards with rifles – a small row of trucks with canvas covers. Sunset. Red skies.

In the stilt house, on one of the upper levels, a man sits in a chair, tied up – face bloody. He watches a beautiful dark haired woman quickly putting together several guns and rifles out of many pieces from a few suitcases on a bed. She is smoking a cigar and wearing a black kimono with a red design on the back. Her name is Elsa – a contract assassin for the Red Chinese army and recently for the Specter organization.

A masked man walks in suddenly – his name is Christo.

Christo

"The General sounds tense. You can never hide fear or tension in someone's

voice. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Vega?"

Vega

"Please…. We've been here for hours… I've told you everything I know about

my contacts….."

Christo

"Except the whereabouts of a certain british agent."

Vega

"There are many British agents….many …"

Christo

"But only one James Bond. The one who did this to my face three years ago and thought he was rid of me."

Christo pulls a pin from the left side of his mask and the front portion of the metallic mask is lifted up to expose a skeletal, scarred face. Vega stares in horror.

Elsa, still 'clicking' weapons together, still smoking, looks over to see Christo.

Vega

"My God ..He did that to you?"

Christo

"Not specifically. His explosion ridden getaway did."

Elsa

"This is taking too long, Christo."

Chrsito, "I trusted you, Vega. You were my eyes and ears in London. Now I discover you've also been working with the very assassin I seek."

Vega

"No… not true …. not true …"

Christo

"Forty-five feet below your chair is a huge basin of acid. A combination strong enough to eat through a herd of hippos in seconds." little 'bomb making factory' here… I also know that you met with him in Morocco three weeks

Christo touches a lever beside Vega's chair. Vega stares at the lever.

Christo, reattaching the pin and closing the mask again --

"I know Bond and his organization are aware of our ago. How will he arrive – plane? Submarine? Tell me – and I won't pull this lever."

Over by the bed where Elsa is standing, a light pulsates suddenly on a phone ---

Elsa, in the middle of putting on a battle harness/uniform, picks up the phone, saying,

"I ordered no interruptions."

A voice

"The guards in the tower spotted three parachutes descending … black uniforms …. masked … possibly armed…then we lost their transmission."

Elsa hangs up the phone and then says to Christo,

"He's here."

She walks over to the chair and pulls the lever – Vega falls way down, screaming -- and splashes into the huge basin of acid. Christo looks at her in disbelief.

Elsa

"It must be Bond. Like a thief in the night. I know his style."

Christo

"You of all people would." Pause. She hands him a pistol. He says, "Prepare the men. Secure the General to the lower levels. Triple the guard in the tower."

A dark uniformed paratrooper lands on a gigantic wooden stairway that surrounds a circular building that is housing a very large missile inside. The paratrooper is 006 –

He is also masked with dark green goggled. He pulls off his back pack and pulls out a few metallic 'pipes' – starts clicking them into a small rifle with sights, silencer, etc.

Suddenly, armed Portuguese guards come walking around the corner – 006 turns and starts firing a few 'burps' – the guards fall under the quiet hail of bullets. More come from the other side – 006 turns again but this time he sees another masked paratrooper fly down onto them –knocking them down then letting a small hail of bullets fly as well. Their bodies drop. It's Bond – 007 – dark blue goggles.

006 says, "Remember, 007, Cosgrove wants the General alive."

Bond

"He also wants this little revolution of bomb makers stopped in its tracks –"

Bond pulls off his back pack and starts pulling out remote shaped timers, etc.

Bond

"I count four trucks – 004 will cover us. I'll start here with the charges."

006

"Right. I'll get to the trucks."

006 starts descending the huge winding stairway. Bond turns and says, quietly,

"Vega said that Clemente would be on the lower levels –"

006

"Vega … you mean your contact … is he still in Portugal?"

Bond

"If he is – he's probably dead. 006 --the eyes in the back of your head must be asleep. Try to open them if you can --- I can't shoot these flies off your back all night."

006

"Very funny, Bond. Just be ready in ten minutes." He takes off.

Bond starts racing upwards and locates where the missile's nose is exposed in the middle of the stairway. Bond crouches and looks up to see another masked paratrooper further up on the walkway – looking down at Bond – discarding of his parachute. It must be agent 004 – who is also pulling out a small rifle with silencer attached. He spots Bond below – Bond points at his own eyes and swirls his hand in a circular motion. 004 gives a 'thumbs up' and starts ascending even higher up the stairway.

Bond begins placing some large explosive charges on the nose cone of the large missile and turns several switches. Lights turn from red to green. He then looks at his watch.

Below on the ground, 006 sneaks quietly and quickly around the four trucks with huge canvas tops. He looks under the canvas and sees several small missiles lying on their sides. He then jumps on a few guards individually and keeps placing charges on the sides of the trucks. Then he also looks at his watch.

Back with Bond, he hears a guard's voice from above – yelling something –rifle pointing. Bond turns from his work and fires quickly from under his armpit. The guard is hit and falls to his death – crashing through several layers of the spiral gigantic wooden stairway.

Meanwhile, climbing the stairway, with the self-loading Abolisher( a huge automatic bazooka like rifle), is Elsa – who stops and carefully pulls on a mask, checks her enormous rifle and starts ascending even quicker.

Bond taps his headpiece, saying,

"006 – this is 007 – the audience members have all been seated – the lights are down – we can start the show in five minutes. Confirm your status. Over."

006

"All lights are green – General Clemente is on the east wing by the bridge. Over."

Bond

"Acknowledged. 004, this is 007. Confirm your status. Over." Pause. "004 – this is 007. Confirm –"

Suddenly -- RRATATATATATAATATA

Shooting from above with the Abolisher is the masked Elsa – it fires like a bazooka – huge explosions surround Bond. His stairway section explodes to splinters. He falls two levels and hangs onto an edge – looking down.

Bond manages to pull himself up – pulling out his rifle. Several guards suddenly rush into the scene on the next level below Bond's. An alarm is sounded!

006, below on the ground, looks around. Back up above, Bond jumps down on the small group of guards -- and like a tornado, knocks them all off the level sending them to their possible deaths far below; without pulling a trigger.

More guards start rushing into the scene – as Bond changes the interchangeable nozzle on his barrel and starts firing! Boom Boom Boom Boom Bodies fly everywhere!

006, down below, behind the trucks, utters to himself, "Dammit, Bond."

006 suddenly rolls out from under a truck and starts shooting all the guards nearby.

Bond on his headpiece, says,

"004 – this is 007. Intercept General Clemente – he's on the east wing. We'll met you at the bridge – acknowledge.. 004 – acknowledge –"

006 attaches another huge nozzle to his rifle and fires a grenade from the tip into a large jeep full of guards – coming straight towards the agent. BBOOOMMM!!!

The jeep explodes and jumps in the air – bodies fly –

Bond taps in again –

"006 – there are three more jeeps moving in – get up here."

006

"On my way."

From Bond's point of view, we see 006 running… Bond attaches a huge grenade launcher nozzle and flips up a telescopic sight – then – BOOOOMM!!

A jeep jumps up into the air—exploding! 006 runs up the huge winding stairway – shooting guards on the way. Masked Elsa is seen running back down the stairway.

Suddenly, a huge brute of a guard jumps on Bond – the two parry for a bit. Bond is knocked down but the guard is shot down by the approaching 006. He helps Bond up, saying,

"What the hell happened to 004?"

Bond

"Get down!"

Masked Elsa suddenly appears, shooting from above – with the Abolisher. 006 points up and blasts a huge part of the walkway that Elsa is poised on. She falls with the debris, but hangs onto the edge of the two agents' walkway – an with gymnastic dazzle, pulls herself into the air and down into a ball in front of them.

She then pulls out a baton and extends it to a quarter staff – 006 runs in – she smacks him off his feet and begins shooting several mini blades from the end of the staff towards Bond. He rolls and dives out of the way. He then manages to kick her in the leg with the butt of a rifle.

Elsa then pulls out a huge knife; swinging it at him. He disarms her and the two roll into a drop. Rolling, Bond pulls the mask off her face readies a knife in the air – he stops to see a beautiful female Brazilian face looking back – searching; angered. The familiar face of a woman he knew. Elsa Espiranza.

006 gets back up. Suddenly several other troops come running into the scene – around the corner, shooting. Instead, Bond hurls the knife into the lead attacking troop. The soldier falls; several men fall over the body. 006 and Bond, now on their feet, turn and shoot cables towards another level of the building. The two agents fly off into the air. Elsa grabs a rifle from a troop and fires wildly. Both agents' cables are hit. They fall quicker towards a few large windows.

East wing. Behind huge windows, several armed troops are checking their rifles. General Clemente is on the phone. Masked Christo is at a window with a rifle – waiting.

A large sword is holstered at his side. There are also several knives on a belt across his chest.

Clemente, still on the phone, says to Christo,

"They told me nobody knew of this facility … these paratroopers …

who are they? Americans?"

Christo, holding a walkie-talkie to his mask, says,

"No. British Intelligence. Assassins … specially trained assassins. Elsa – do you copy? This is Christo. Did you intercept ? Repeat – did you intercept?"

CCRRRAAAASSSHHHH!!!!

006 and 007 suddenly smash through the huge windows – and roll into a crouch. Several small grenade smokers also are thrown from the agents. They explode into large clouds of green smoke. The two agents start firing at the surrounding troops. Several of them are hit and fall. 006 makes it over to the General, who is pulling out a nickel plated pistol out of his holster.

Meanwhile, 007 is fighting with Christo, who has pulled out two swords and swinging them at Bond – who keeps moving out of the way – then smashes a chair, using the legs as weapons; defending – hitting Christo in the sides and disarming the attacking swords.

006, killing a few troops first, walks over to the General, saying,

"General Clemente I presume …" he quickly disarms the General – knocking him to the floor – gun to the back of the head. He looks over to Bond. Bond is thrown into a huge table! SMAAASSHH!! It explodes on impact – out of Christo's sleeves come several dozen knives! He whips them all in quick succession at Bond, who dives behind a chair – the chair becomes covered in knives.

006 pulls out a pistol from his boot with his free hand and shoots one of Christo's hands(which was about to propel another series of knives). Christo pulls back, holding his arm in pain.

Bond runs and tackles Christo like a football player. Christo rolls with Bond – punches Bond a few times, then pushes him into a wall. Bond is pulled up by the collar – and Christo pulls off his own mask, revealing a scarred, skeletal face – he says,

"Bond – I can tell by your fighting techniques … I've waited three years for this moment. I rose from the ashes you left behind … Vienna … remember? Lt. Commander Christo .. Black Sun Army … let me 'jog' your memory –"

Suddenly, several more troops run through the green smoke – shooting their rifles. 006 runs over to a smashed window, away from the General. He looks down to see several canvas top trucks far below. Bond grabs Christo by the shoulders and head butts the killer – who drops, stunned. Shots are still being fired – the General gets to his feet, yelling,

"Stop them! Stop them!"

Bond quickly grabs his own rifle and attaches the last grenade launcher to the nozzle.

006

"It's no good, Bond. Abort."

Bond

"Without Clemente?"

006

"We don't get him this time."

Bond aims the launcher at the General –

006

"Bond –"

Bond

"Then nobody gets him."

BOOOOMMMM!!! Clemente's eyes widen – Christo is seen diving out the door and flying down a flight of stairs, rolling – huge fiery explosions blast out the windows and engulf the entire room! Two masked figures are seen diving out of the exploding windows and down onto the canvas tops of the trucks below.

The two agents jump off the top of the truck and into a small band of troops below. Shots are fired – judo chops thrown.

006

"Bond – take the wheel – get us to the bridge."

Bond opens the front door – karate chop to the driver – who is pulled out of the cab. Then Bond jumps in and starts the engine.

006 jumps up on top of the roof of the truck. The truck starts peeling out of the scene – several troops have also jumped into other trucks and jeeps and follow in hot pursuit. Out of a smoking doorway at the bottom of the exploded building – unmasked, is Christo, running out – smoke billowing from his body. A large jeep suddenly pulls up next to him. It's Elsa behind the wheel. He looks at her.

On the road to the bridge, Bond inside, switching gears, taps his ear – saying,

"004 – report status – 004 –"

Suddenly another voice –

"007 – this is Shadow Squad ready for immediate evac – we're five minutes away from the bridge. Do you copy?"

Bond

"Copy that. Maybe that explains the other chopper in the area."

Pilot

"Other chopper?"

A masked 004 is seen climbing over the back portion of the truck. He makes it to the top – gun in hand, walking up to the crouched 006. 006, startled, gets up, saying,

"004 – where the hell have you been?"

004

"Watching …. Like a patient spider."

Suddenly the gun is raised – BANG! 006 is shot and thrown back by the force of close range. He falls – BANG! Bond looks into the left mirror. 004 looks over to the mirror from the top –BANG! Shoots the mirror!

Bond taps,

"006 – report – 006 –"

Suddenly an upside – down shadow appears in the windshield -- a gloved fist smashes through the glass and grabs Bond by the collar. He is yanked out of the seat – and pulled onto the hood outside!

A few jeeps are alongside the truck on the road now – Bond notices Elsa driving one of them. She jumps up on the side and into the cab of the truck – regaining control of the steering wheel while Bond and Christo wrestle on the hood.

A few good chops are landed – Bond climbs to the top of the truck where 006 is supposed to be. Christo follows. He pulls out two large funky daggers – swinging. Bond turns to see 006 on his back – chest bloody – his hand reaching for Bond. Christo looks up to see Bond's chopper above –

Bond sees the bridge up ahead. Shots are fired at the chopper from the troops below in their jeeps. A couple of snipers perched in the chopper above return fire. One jeep is hit hard – drives into another jeep –BOOM!! A line/cable-harness is lowered for Bond and 006. The pilot's voice,

"Bond – this is Shadow Squad – take the line – get the hell out of there!"

Christo swings his daggers like a maniac – Bond dodging – his chest and arm gets sliced. A few chops are landed to the arms and face – kick to the leg – Bond grabs a long dagger from Christo's belt and the two start swinging their blades at each other -- finally, Bond's dagger is snapped out of his hand.. He turns to see 006, still on his back, tossing a cylinder shaped device with a light on it towards Bond. He goes to grab it –

Pilot's voice –

"The detonator, Bond – blow the bridge!"

Instead, Christo jumps into the air and grabs the cylinder in a dive, but Bond tackles him; grabbing a dropped blade from the roof of the truck and suddenly rams it as hard as he can into Chrito's arm – impaling the arm to the roof of the truck –pinning the arm!

"AGGGHHH!!"

A harness is dropped on a line – Bond moves over to 006 and straps it on him. A thumb is raised – his injured body is pulled up quickly. Suddenly more shots are fired around Bond – he sees that more troops are climbing up the sides of the truck. Bond turns and sees the bridge just up ahead – closing fast.

"Blow the bridge, Bond!"

Bond turns quickly, throwing down a smoke grenade towards the oncoming troops. Green smoke is everywhere. He then runs – diving off the truck. The bridge now approaches – Christo and Elsa watch as Bond has grabbed onto one of the chopper's legs and is holding the detonator up – turns the cap and presses down on the top – the red light turns green on the cylinder and suddenly –KA – BOOOOMMM!!! The bridge explodes to a million pieces – Elsa dives out of the jeep and makes her fall into a nearby tall tree. Christo screams in terror as his truck plummets far below to the rocks with all the other vehicles!

They all explode! BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM

Bond is helped up into the chopper by other men in uniform – he finally pulls off his own mask for the first time to reveal bruises and blood trickling down one side of his face –his dark hair fluttering in the snapping wind of the chopper. He pulls out his own colour –coordinated detonator and turns the cap – looking out the back of the chopper.

The stilt house/facility and compound explodes into huge splinters of debris! BOOOMM!!BBOOOMMMMM!!!BBBOOOMM!!!

Elsa, back in the tree, jumps down to the ground watching the fiery explosions back at the facility and at the bridge. She turns and looks up at the fleeing chopper – hate in her eyes.

In the chopper, Bond moves over to 006, pulling off the other man's mask. Blood on the chest … A medic is working on closing the wounds. He looks up at Bond.

Bond

"Ian – did you see a face? Did you hear a voice? Anything? Ian –"

The medic working on 006, says,

"It doesn't look good, Bond. Whoever they were – they knew precisely where to hit him …"

Bond

"With almost Double – O precision?"

Medic

"If not better …"

Ian grabs Bond's hand, saying,

"Bond – thanks for getting me out …. I owe you a drink – vodka martini, isn't it?"

Bond

"Ian – did he say anything to you?"

Bond leans closer – Ian whispers,

"You … were right …. Guess I was … getting too old for this nonsense …"

Bond

"Ian – Ian –"

Another agent close by,

"He's gone." Bond looks up. Then says,

"This other chopper you were talking about –"

"We couldn't reach them …. Tried every frequency."

Bond

"Our trap was sprung …. By somebody else ….who …"

Another agent moves in, saying,

"007 – Colonel Cosgrove is on the Blue Line .. with several questions."

Bond turns, looking over his shoulder,

"Tell him I have a few of my own."

OPENING CREDITS


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing Minute

Old Wounds and Debriefing

Paris.

An outdoor café on the street -- the Eiffel tower in the distance. Bond's familiar Aston Martin is parked beside the café. Bond and Honey Ryder are sitting at a table. Bond sips his martini smiling at her.

Honey

"Thank you for dinner, James … but I do have to get back to the studio."

Bond

"Honey Ryder – professional photographer. Been a long time since Jamaica, hasn't it?"

Honey

"James – something's stopping you from telling me what's on your mind." She holds his hand, then says, "You know you can tell me …"

Bond

"This man you're going to marry – does he treat you well?"

Honey

"Of course … he's gentle … but strong. You would like him. James, please tell me."

Bond

"I'm happy for you, Honey. You've earned this kind of freedom."

Honey

"True – but I still have nightmares sometimes …."

Bond

"About Doctor No?"

Honey

"You're stopping yourself again."

Bond

"I wanted to talk to you again, Honey… you're one of the few people in my life that I can trust. "

Honey

"James – what is it? Is it your job? What you do -- ?"

Bond

"Yes and no."

" I need to hear that I'm doing the right thing … that it's been worth it."

Honey

"You've never really told me what you do, James. Are you trying to clear the air? Make some kind of confession?"

Suddenly, another woman's voice from behind. It's Pussy Galore from the 'Goldfinger' assignment a year earlier – she is standing a few feet away behind Bond's chair pointing a golden gun at bond, smiling,

"His name is James Bond. Probably the only thing he told you from his lips that is true. He is a secret agent – more of an assassin at times."

Honey

"Who is this woman, James? What is she talking about?"

Pussy Galore

"Yes. Tell her, James. Tell her that I'm lying. Would she believe you? I know this man better than anybody. He's a shadowy reflection of myself. Cold … self serving … ruthless. He kills bad men for a living, Miss Ryder. Now he's starting to wonder if he's the same breed – does he basically walk the same path as these bad men -- ?"

Honey studies Bond. He only looks up at the menacing Ms. Galore.

Pussy Galore

"What about the women you thought you were rescuing? Like myself – rescuing and discarding … I once told you, James, that it should be a woman that kills you."

Another woman's voice –

"Yes. But it should be me, Miss Galore."

A tall brunette with shades walks up. It's Elsa Espiranza.

Bond

"Elsa …"

She pulls out a huge rifle with several fancy barrels. Then says,

"We were once engaged, James."

Bond

"That was a hundred years ago, Elsa."

Elsa

"I begged you not to pursue this career. It would kill us – make monsters of us …"

Pause. They lock eyes. Elsa,

" …. and I was right."

Bond

"Yes. You were right. I became a Double – O agent and you became a contract killer for the Red Chinese and now I hear for SPEKTRE as well."

Honey

"SPEKTRE?"

Bond

"Yes, the same organization that Doctor No spoke so highly of."

Elsa

"You taught me the power of hate, James. Recognize this -- ?"

Bond studies the huge rifle she's referring to. He says,

"Yes. The self – loading Abolisher. You stole it from 009 – after you killed him."

Elsa

"Funny … we were Cambridge students together … young lovers … talked of marriage … yes, James, it was me in Portugal trying to kill you that night. I told you that when I was ready … when I had enough kills behind me … I would return like a scorned old flame to an unsuspecting married man – alone at a bar – drink in hand –"

She cocks the huge rifle – raising it to his face –

Bond

"Elsa –"

He raises his hands – She says,

"Arsenic on the rocks –" pulling the trigger –

Bond awakens suddenly, startled, sitting in an armchair; ragged shirt and tie – he drops a framed picture – it crashes on the floor. So does a tumbler with ice – but he saves the bottle of Dom Perignon that has also rolled off the side table. He picks up the now cracked picture of Elsa – she is smiling back – hand writing at the bottom right saying, 'Don't Forget' Elsa

A sudden rapping at the front door, That's what woke him up. The door opens. It's Corbin – M's errand boy. He says to Bond at the door,

"You're bloody late. We've been calling. Debriefing was scheduled for 8:30. Prompt."

Bond looks at his own watch and says,

"Sorry, Corbin, you've got the wrong week, old man. Doctor Simmons and his staff

thought this particular agent needed two full weeks of mental health and physical reco- -"

Corbin

"Cut short I'm afraid."

Bond

"Hospital regulations and post recovery rules are specific –"

Corbin

"Something's come up, Bond. Something big."

Bond

"It's always big."

Corbin looks back at the two suited men standing in the background and says,

"Wait in the car."

"Yes, sir."

Corbin steps into the entrance/lobby with Bond.

Corbin

"I take it you consider the Portugal assignment to be a failure."

Bond pulls out a pack of smokes and offers one to Corbin, saying,

"What makes you think that?" Bond lights the cigarette for Corbin.

Corbin

"I read the report. 006 was killed. General Clemente was supposed to be brought back alive. He wasn't. And most importantly, your aftershave wreaks of Bourbon mixed with Sherry and wine – Dom Perignon if I'm not mistaken." Bond watches Corbin walk in further.

Corbin

"I'm also guessing that you've spent the last two days sleeping in that armchair – wondering what the hell went wrong."

Bond

"Three days …."

Corbin steps in closer to Bond and says,

"Mask the odour. Change your suit. We'll wait for you in the car."

Later in Corbin's car – Bond is seen sitting in the back seat, flanked by two suited agents. Across from him is Corbin (writing on a small pad) sitting next to another agent.

Bond

"I don't recall agents ever needing escorts – unless it's for a funeral."

The agent sitting on Bond's right looks slowly over to Bond.

Bond

"Other agents have been called in, haven't they?"

Corbin

"Once again your insight is on the money. A collective effort is required for this next assignment in the Orient."

Bond

"What about 004? He has a lot of explaining to do regarding that night in Portugal."

Corbin

"Bond – we looked into that. 004 was in Istanbul on assignment that week.

He was never there." Zoom in on Bond's puzzled face.

Elsa Espiranza, wearing shades, walks down an alley at mid afternoon – through some crates, trash cans – opens a door and finds herself in an old stairway leading down.

A man with a scarred face waits at the bottom of the stairs. He lights a cigarette, looking at her. Other suited men with hands in their jackets (ready to pull out a silencer perhaps) The scarred man says to Elsa,

"Remove the shades, please." She does.

"Identify, please." He holds out a small device. She pushes her thumb on it. A small laser passes under.

Elsa

"You've changed your location, again. This can become very frustrating for a contractor." He says, "Your frustrations or opinions are not exactly considered when it comes to the governing minds of SPEKTRE, Ms. Espiranza. You're late."

Elsa

"I was supposed to meet with Number Two an hour ago. He never showed up."

Scarred man, "Mr. Largo was called back to Italy on assignment. Number One's orders. And they are never questioned."

Elsa

"I dislike not being informed of such –"

" Ms. Espiranza. Number One is waiting."

Elsa descends the dark, huge stairwell into another area – huge double doors. Two men open them for her. She walks in.

A suited man is standing in front of a large desk where a shadowy Blofeld sits with his white cat.

Blofeld

"Commander Espiranza, do join us, please."

Elsa walks in, saying,

"Good afternoon, Number One."

Blofeld

"Good afternoon. You remember Number Three, of course."

Number Three shakes her hand, saying,

"Welcome back, Commander. Any ill effects from the mission?"

Elsa

"Only a bruised ego, Number Three. I feel I must apologize for Commander Christo's actions and his inability to –"

Blofeld

"Do not confuse your unnecessary sense of failure by defending Commander Christo's inept protective skills regarding the late General Clemente. "

Blofeld

"Commander Christo used the Portugal assignment to exact revenge against agent 007. That was his first and final mistake, I'm afraid. Your very presence here today, Commander, proves to me that you are quickly becoming an invaluable assassin with leadership qualities unmatched by some of my own operatives."

Elsa

"Sir, you talk as though Portugal was a success. The entire facility was destroyed and Clemente was assassinated."

Blofeld

"The destruction of a bomb making facility safeguarded by mindless thugs was an expensive loss but a somewhat necessary move in my chess game with British Intelligence and the CIA."

Elsa

"There was also another contractor there that night. He thwarted their plans – one of them was killed."

Blofeld

"Quite true. Agent 006 – Ian Devereaux."

Elsa

"A secret contractor – who is he?"

Blofeld

"One who is going to help me unfold the complexities of my plan."

Elsa

"A mole. You have a mole working there – right under their noses."

Number Three

"Very perceptive, Commander. And it gets better. There is a certain scientist with British Intelligence who has been selling plans and secrets to our operative in China, General Fong. In fact, they are meeting in Sigapore in two days for another 'transaction.'"

Blofeld

"Their proverbial cover has been blown, however, and according to my sources, British agents and every hired assassin in Europe will be there to eliminate this scientist."

Elsa

"And this General Fong – is he the same general that funded Doctor No's experiments in Jamaica and every other illegal missile operation in Europe?

Will he also be a target?"

Blofeld

"He is untouchable. An itch they cannot scratch. Every assassin in the world

knows to stay clear."

Number Three

"The one who hits General Fong will never be able to sleep again. Every contractor in the world will be on the hunt to kill him."

Elsa

"How do I fit into this equation, Number One?"

Blofeld

"That depends on you, Commander. Have you been considering my generous offer? A permanent number status … leadership percentage … an offer that Number Three here believes you are not quite ready to embrace."

Elsa

"What do you think, sir?"

Blofeld

"The job will be waiting for you if –"

Elsa

"If I fly to Malaysia and intercept the other agents. To hunt down the hunters."

Blofeld

"Very intuitive, Commander. One more question before we move on … do you know any of the British Intelligence agents on a social level – even intimately?"

Elsa

"No, sir."

Blofeld

"Not even James Bond?"

Pause. Then she says,

"Only by reputation, sir." Number Three studies her expression and looks back at Blofeld. Blofeld says,

"Understood. You will fly to Singapore tonight. But not alone. I'm sending with you a contractor who will follow your instructions to the letter. Look over the dossier."

Number Three opens a folder. So does Elsa. She says,

"Reverend Angelo Kladakis …. Assassin .. professional hitman … ordained priest of the secret order of the Red Raven Society since 1959 … served in Korea … worked secretly in Black Ops for the CIA between 1955 and 1958 …"

Number Three

"The Quiet Killer?"

Blofeld

"The same."

Number Three closes the folder, becoming angry, saying,

"Number One, we agreed on Santos – my contact in El Salvador. He was also waiting for instructions to fly to the Orient tonight."

Blofeld

"The plans have been altered, Number Three. I had the good reverend

meet with Santos." And Blofeld switches a few buttons on a console.

A far door opens – Reverend Kladakis stands waiting. He takes his hat off. One arm is in a cast/sling. He enters the large room.

Blofeld

"Reverend – thank you for meeting with us, today. Commander Espiranza, meet Lt. Colonel Angelo Kladakis – aka 'the Quiet Killer' – aka Reverend Remover."

Elsa, shaking his hand, says,

"A pleasure, Lt. Colonel."

Kladakis

"The pleasure is mine, Commander. How does one with such beauty

possess such a dark history?"

Elsa

"Is that a query or an observation, sir?" He smiles.

Blofeld

"Was Mr. Santos co operative with our new plan, Reverend?"

Kladakis

"He was somewhat disagreeable, Number One. But in a short time, I was able to help him 'see the light.'"

Blofeld

"Yes… I'm sure of it."

Number Three

"Sir, with all due respect, this man has been crippled. Look at him.

He is hardly up to –"

Blofeld

"I loathe those who disagree repeatedly with their superiors, Number Three.

Making suggestions is one thing, but outright negativity –"

Kladakis

"I quite agree."

Number Three

"Number One,if I may –"

Blofeld

"Reverend Remover, what do you do to men who disagree too much?"

Kladakis

"I remove them."

Blofeld

"Do show us how."

Kladakis turns around and shoots several small darts from an opening in his cast – where the thumb is supposed to be. The hand is artificial with a firing mechanism built into the thumb. TATATATATATATA All the darts fly into Number Three's chest.

Number Three turns, grasping the desk, choking, clawing at his own throat.

Blofeld

"The Quiet Killer, indeed."

Number Three falls into an armchair – his face and hands – crumbling; flaking – looking like molded ash. Elsa points a finger to his face. The head and rest of the body falls into a gigantic pile of ashes –leaving empty clothing draped over the chair.

Kladakis walks over to the chair. Elsa looks over at him. Kladakis says,

"The struggle is the glory, Number Three. Please extend my apologies to your cleaning staff, Number One."

Blofeld

"Your wit and your sense of timing have been missed, reverend. Just don't miss the mark where it is needed. Any other questions – concerns? Commander?"

Elsa

"Is there any other objective, sir, except hitting the hit men?

What about General Fong?"

Blofeld

"He will have his own protection."

Elsa

"And the scientist?"

Blofeld

"Don't concern yourself with such trifles, Commander. You will be busy enough."

Blofeld pulls out a stack of folders for Kladakis and Elsa. They each take a pile.

Blofeld

"These are all relative files and photos of the MI6 agents that we know of."

Elsa skims through the folders. Blofeld says,

"Use any tactics you deem necessary to fulfill the plan." Elsa sees a small stack of photos of James Bond – written files, etc. Photos of Doctor No, Grant, OddJob

(stamped with red letters: Grant: Mission failed: Presumed dead OddJob: Presumed dead Doctor No: Assassinated Commander Christo: Assassinated

She stares at Bond's face in the photo. Blofeld says,

"Move on them like thieves in the night . Dispose of them without mercy or prejudice and we will be one step closer to my original objective. Reverend –"

Kladakis, "Understood, sir." Blofeld, "Commander --?"

Elsa finally looks up from the photos and says,

"Understood."

Debriefing

London

MI6 Headquarters

Miss MoneyPenny is looking through folders and writing on a pad – her desk is at the beginning of a long hallway. A vase of flowers adorns her desk – she sips her cup of tea, then suddenly notices a beautiful red rose being passed in front of her face.

She recognizes James Bond's suave voice, saying,

"Beware the Portuguese Love Rose – legend holds that one discreet sniff can lure an unsuspecting woman into an almost unbelievable amount of submission –"

She looks up at the rose and says,

"That's a common red rose plucked without warning from the unsuspecting floral shop across the boulevard – the same shop that's been there for nine years."

Bond

"I was told eleven, actually."

He maneuvers the rose into the vase. Moneypenny continues ,

"And not even a bouquet. You're slipping, 007."

Bond

"Moneypenny, for a man who has cheated death as many times as I have –"

Moneypenny

"Quite true – let's see – four years in standard intelligence – six years as a double – O agent …. Life expectancy by the way for a double – O agent is rumoured to be three to five years –"

Bond

"Is this where you remind me that I'm like a cat – hanging on to his ninth life?" She puts her hand on his. He is half sitting on the edge of her desk. She says,

"James – I'm sorry about Ian. He was a good man."

Bond looks up and sees a man walking down the hall towards Moneypenny's desk.

Moneypenny

"Oh – you remember 004 – he just flew in from Istanbul. James --?"

Bond gets up and walks over to meet 004. 004 extends a hand and says,

"Bond – been a long time. Damn shame about Devereaux.

He was one of the best." He looks down and notices that Bond isn't taking the hand.

Bond

"Where the hell were you, Stevens?"

Stevens

"That's right – they cut short your recovery period … Came in last night from Istanbul on assignment. You'll be glad to hear that the Black Sun Army is officially defunct."

Bond

"So you're telling me Cosgrove or M never contacted you --? No coded transmissions …. Not even a cable?"

Stevens

"Bond – I'm tired. I've been in there for over two hours answering the same bloody questions. I'm sure they'll fill you in."

Colonel Cosgrove steps out of a room. He glares at Bond. Bond looks back at Stevens. Stevens looks back at Bond, saying,

"You suspect a mole, don't you?"

Bond

"Don't you?"

Cosgrove

"Bond …"

Bond looks over. Cosgrove says,

"We've been waiting."

Stevens starts to walk away. Bond says,

"Stevens – why did this dark assassin choose your Double – O number?"

Stevens

"That's a mystery to me, too, Bond. We're still trying to figure that one out."

Bond

"Are we?"

Stevens

"You've got daggers in your eyes, old man. We're on the same side, remember?"

Bond steps in closer, saying,

"I get confused sometimes."

Cosgrove

"Bond –"

Bond walks away. So does Stevens. Moneypenny observes Bond and Cosgrove step into a larger room and close the door behind them.

The room turns out to be M's office. Cosgrove steps up closer to the desk. M is sitting behind the desk -- looking over paperwork; pipe in his mouth. Bond stands, hands clasped behind his back. He says finally,

"Good afternoon, sir." Pause. M, not looking up, looks at his own watch and says,

"You're over two hours late, 007. This is getting to be an unpopular habit with you."

Bond

"I was still on the first leg of my recovery period, sir. I assumed you were aware that –"

M

"Back in my day, no such recovery period was needed. You remember Colonel Cosgrove, of course."

Bond

"Yes, sir. Welcome back, Colonel. Did you fly in last night, as well?"

He shakes hands with the older Cosgrove. Cosgrove says,

"As well?"

Bond

"I just spoke to 004 in the hallway. Something about Istanbul."

Cosgrove

"We'll get to that later. Now why don't you take a long minute, 007, and tell us what the hell happened that night."

Bond

"I take it you didn't have time to read the report."

M

"The Colonel just flew in from Langley this morning. The CIA ended up asking the same questions, 007. They were extremely grateful that Clemente's facility was destroyed but rather disappointed that he wasn't brought in for special questioning."

Bond

"As I indicated in my report, sir, Clemente's army was alerted to our presence … and we were intercepted by a dark contractor posing as 004."

Cosgrove

"Intercepted? You mean fooled, don't you?"

Bond

"He was wearing M16 paratrooper issue, sir."

Cosgrove

"Did he ever respond to your voice transmissions?"

Bond

"No, sir."

Cosgrove

"So you manage to kill every bumbling soldier in the compound, including General Clemente, who you were specifically told to bring back alive –"

Bond

"Sir – if I may –"


	3. Chapter 3

Cosgrove

"Yet this mysterious assassin is able to somehow escape all that carnage – and the poetic marvel of a certain M16 agent's hit man expertise?"

Bond looks over at M. Cosgrove continues,

"Hit man expertise laced with self-serving delusions of grandeur, I'm sure."

M

"Colonel …"

Cosgrove

"Sir, on the plane, I looked over 007's recent assignments and found myself appalled by the differences in judgment regarding his files and those belonging to agent 006. 006 was not an egotistical opportunist who felt he could alter specific assignment rules whenever it suited him – he followed rules, Bond. He was an integral member of a team."

He steps in closer to Bond, then continues,

"We stood in this very office a month ago. My special instructions were clear.

Destroy the facility. Dispose of any resistance – bring the General back alive. Was that so difficult?"

Bond

"You also instructed me to meet with 006 in Geneva – and that another agent may be flown in last minute to watch our backs."

Cosgrove

"That's all correct …"

M

"According to your report, you received a coded transmission in the chopper

… a voice …"

Bond

"Yes, sir …. Telling us to expect 004 …. Already briefed."

M

"You assumed it was Colonel Cosgrove …"

Bond

"It was the Blue Line, sir."

Cosgrove

"Are you suggesting that M16 may have a mole, 007?"

Bond

"A remote possibility, sir."

Cosgrove

"Extremely remote. SPEKTRE or any of their allies don't have the brains or the manpower for a scheme of such magnitude."

Bond

"In your opinion, sir."

Pause. Cosgrove steps in closer, saying,

"Unlike yourself, 007, my opinions and recommendations are highly regarded by your superiors and even the Prime Minister. I am acting liaison between Standard Intelligence and the M16 Division – and frankly, the Prime Minister is getting increasingly frustrated with this department … and deservedly so. And if I may speak candidly, I was told to start weeding out the 'bad apples' of the bunch.

"Am I dealing with one now, 007?" Bond looks back at Cosgrove.

Cosgrove

"With your permission, sir, I would like to continue briefing 008 on the

Singapore assignment."

M

"Very good, Colonel."

Cosgrove exits the scene – closing the large door behind him.

M

"Any comments, 007?"

Bond

"Only if I can speak freely, sir."

M

"Granted."

Bond

"How much longer do we have to suffer the idle prattle of that overgrown woodpecker?"

M

"Was he pecking rather close to the mark, 007?"

Bond

"With all due respect, sir, the man is a chair-bound paper pusher who has no idea what obstacles meet us out there in the field."

M

"Men who bark orders and sit behind desks. Men like myself, I suppose."

Bond

"No, sir … I didn't mean it like that."

M gets up and walks around to the front of the desk. He then says,

"No offense taken. And you're right – men like Cosgrove forget about the unseen obstacles that can overshadow a seemingly simple assignment."

M

"You wouldn't know it, but Cosgrove was actually a dangerous agent at one time – one of the best if I recall."

Bond

"Really .. I would've thought him more at home as a switch carrying schoolmaster for wayward boys."

M

"He is challenging your abilities as an agent – acting without thinking …

that sort of argument."

Bond

"Acting without thinking …. As opposed to hesitating, sir?"

M walks back to his desk and picks up a folder. He says,

"Corbin must have mentioned the Singapore assignment, did he not?"

Bond

"I believe his description was revolving around 'something big', sir. I understand other agents were called in."

M

"Yes, they were. Do you recall Doctor Preston Page? He was our team leader in the Armory Department … secret weapons … experimental technology …"

Bond

"Yes … Dr. Page … he brought in Q and Major Boothroyd. He had disappeared a few years ago. No trace."

M

"We had always assumed that he was either lured by the CIA for Black Operations or for the KGB in Russia."

Bond

"That must've been eight years ago, sir."

M

"Nine to be exact. Last week, we intercepted a coded communication between Page and General Fong in Malaysia. Apparently the good doctor has been selling secret plans and technical information regarding experimental weaponry and the like. We can only assume that General Fong will barter with the SPEKTRE organization for such information and rebuild a new generation of terrorism.

"Their next meeting is in two days. Colonel Cosgrove is flying down there with three agents. Against his recommendations, I want you to join them – as a sniper."

Bond

"To eliminate General Fong?"

M

"If only that were the case. I know I don't have to remind you of how untouchable he is. His inescapable connection to an international incident is something our government and the U.S. have always avoided. No – your target is Dr. Page himself . Here's the contract."

Bond looks down at the folder – his hand is hesitating. He says,

"Sir – this doesn't feel right. I worked with Dr. Page on my early assignments."

M

"We all did, 007. Take the folder … "

Bond

"Is there a chance that he's being set up as a pawn?"

M

"Does that matter? He was caught red handed … I believe high treason makes him a worthy target for assassination. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bond takes the folder. M continues,

"One more thing – there's a high probability of other contractors and assassins being there that day to mix things up. The other agents will deal with them."

Bond

"That means there was a leak. Every professional assassin and hired lunatic in Europe will be there clinking glasses of saki."

M hands Bond another folder, saying,

"Look these over on the plane … some old friends that remain unaccounted for. Watch out for them."

Bond opens the folder of photos and files of killers and contractors – leafing through them quickly. He says,

"Yes, sir. This is going to feel like a reunion of sorts –" he suddenly pauses at several photos of Elsa Espiranza. He freezes at the sight of her beautiful face -- and an old wound suddenly reopens.

M glances over, saying,

"Commander Espiranza. The Black Widow. We've been trying to find her for years. Do you know her?" A long pause. Finally Bond looks up, saying,

"Only by reputation, sir."

While Bond studies the photos, M continues,

"You know that I'm only interested in results. I disagree with Colonel Cosgrove regarding your character. You don't hesitate. You don't second guess – but I do question your ego – and how it can become a hindrance to any judgment call. You remember 009?"

Bond

"Yes, sir. I do."

M

"That was his eventual downfall. Food for thought, 007."

Bond

"Yes, sir."

M switches a few buttons on a console at his desk –

"Miss Moneypenny – you can send the others in, please." "Yes, sir."

The large door opens and Cosgrove walks in with three suited men. One is 008,

Early forties, small moustache and piercing blue eyes. Another is 0010, sandy haired, round glasses and wearing white gloves. The third is the youngest of the group – 0012 – thick dark brown hair, shorter than the others, wide in the shoulders; chiseled features.

008 extends a hand towards Bond, who receives, smiling, and says,

"008 – been a long time since Cairo. You look rested somehow."

008

"You're a terrible liar, Bond. It's the cocked eyebrow – it gives you away,

I'm afraid."

Bond

"Well, I learn from the best."

008

"Touche. I don't think you've ever met my new tennis partner – 0010. He's quite the firecracker in tight spots I hear." 0010 raises both gloved hands up as Bond extends his hand to shake.

0010

"You'll forgive me if I don't share in this custom. No disrespect intended, 007."

Bond

"None taken. I've heard about your phobia to germs. I imagine that it becomes

fairly unpopular with the ladies."

0010

"You have no idea."

The younger 0012 starts snickering. Annoyed, 0010 says,

"Something funny?"

008

"This is 0012 – his Double-O status was confirmed last month." Bond shakes hands with the younger agent, who says,

"A pleasure, sir. I've heard some interesting stories about you …read some of your reports –"

008

"Trained him myself. Shows enormous potential."

Bond

"Trained? Don't you mean corrupted?"

M, from his desk, says,

"Well – now that all pleasantries are out of the way, perhaps we can fine tune the details of the mission. Colonel, if you please –"

Cosgrove

"Thank you, sir."

Cosgrove walks over with a remote in his hand. He presses a button, aiming at the far wall. The entire wall suddenly, moves and rotates, exposing a huge ante room of computer terminals and weaponry.

Q and an assistant stand there waiting. Another button is pressed – the lights dim. A projection is suddenly up – a map of inner Chong Pang – a square – Cosgrove, pointing,

says,

"As you all know, on the 23rd of this month, which is in two days, Doctor Preston Page will meet with SPEKTRE operative General Fong in Chong Pang, Singapore to exchange technical plans and classified information regarding this department. They will meet amidst the chaos of a Red Chinese political demonstration here – in Shenyang Square. Our Chinese operative, agent Cheung has confirmed their meeting as 0930 hours.

"0012 – you will be parked in this truck (a diagram of a truck appears) awaiting my signal – here, east of the plaza. 008 and 0010 will be concealed in the rear of the truck – behind the wheel of a 'Quiet Jeep'."

008

"A jeep with extraordinary characteristics, I'm sure."

M

"Q Branch will cover those details, afterwards, 008."

008

"Yes, sir."

Cosgrove

"007 – you will locate your perch here – on the roof of the plaza. A perfect spot

for a sniper." M looks at Bond. Bond exchanges the glance.

Bond says, simply, "Yes, sir."

Cosgrove

"Any special questions so far? Concerns?"

0012

"Escape routes, sir –"

Cosgrove

"Yes, I was just getting to that. When Page is hit, pandemonium will most likely follow. The crowds will disperse and Fong's soldiers will file into protective positions. According to agent Cheung, Fong and his men will flee from the city heading north – here – to a secret base in the swamps – here.

"0012, you will pursue them up to this point – just before the swamps. I want the exact co ordinates of that secret base for the CIA. Hide the truck and wait at the bottom of this ridge – here.

"008 and 0010 – you will ride out with the 'Quiet Jeep', retrieve Page's attaché case and intercept any resistance – including other hired assassins and contractors in the area."

"When you're clear to do so, take the jeep up this road – along the coast. An unmarked chopper will fly below the radar and extract you both here – this field of windmills -- then fly over to the swamps to retrieve 0012."

008 looks over at Bond and says,

"And what about 007, sir?"

Cosgrove

"Your jeep will act as his cover, as he makes his way to this ally – where agent Cheung will be waiting with a car. They will take this road to the coast – and meet with Cheung's contact. 007 – you will then dive into the bay here – and meet up with our secret Manta 500."

Bond

"A submarine, sir?"

Cosgrove

"Correct. Any other questions? Right. Q Branch has some new weaponry and equipment specifically designed for this assignment."

Q steps up saying,

"Thank you, Colonel. Each of you will be issued a new transmitting device. We're quite proud of these – something the Japanese Intelligence helped us put together. Unlike a headset, the piece fits in your ear – like this. Two taps on your lower ear opens a coded channel – one tap deactivates the transmission."

Each agent is handed an ear piece by Q's assistant and they each place in their respective ears. Cosgrove, holds up another remote with an antennae. He clicks a few buttons then says,

"There. I've locked all devices into two different channels." Bond watches Cosgrove place the remote in his jacket pocket.

Q

"Blythe –"

Blythe, the assistant, walks over to a table with a suitcase. Q begins again,

"To the common, unsuspecting eye, an ordinary briefcase. We've added more features –

watch closely." The assistant quickly disassembles the case – it becomes a machine gun.

Blythe walks over with the gun to an area where an artificial person shaped target appears. He fires a few shots. The target is hit – the chest is blasted apart.

Q says,

"Automatic machine turret –" Blythe disassembles the gun again and it turns into a metallic set of bolas. Q again,

"A few quick turns – and it also transforms into an effective set of bolas."

Blythe hands them over to 0010. 0010 walks over to another person shaped target and swings the bolas a few times – hitting the 'head' clean off the target.

Q

"The case itself can be used as a defensive vest. Bulletproof, of course."

Blythe shows the agents how the case fits around the chest and strapped on for defense. Q again,

"Extra rounds of ammunition, blades and scuba diving equipment will be packed in each case." He then pulls out a pair of generic black binoculars --

Bond

"I never knew you fancied bird watching, Q…" 0012 snickers.

Q

"Blythe …."

Blythe turns and aims the binoculars at one of the person shaped targets. He turns the focus switch and a telescopic sight pops up. Then –BOOOOOOMMM!!!! A shot is fired from one of the lenses! The top part of the target explodes into a million pieces.

He fires again from the other lens – BOOOOMM!!! The bottom part of the 'figure' explodes! Q turns and says,

"One shot from each lens has enough power to blow a house off its foundation. The focus switch will allow you to increase or decrease the explosive force with each shot."

Blythe hands it to Bond, who examines the smoking binoculars.

Q

"This last device is strictly for you, 007. Singapore weather forecast for the 23rd is calling for thunder showers all morning and afternoon … therefore, we've designed a very interesting umbrella for tight spots and for snipers sitting in the rain. Blythe …"

Bond, "No – allow me –" Bond takes the umbrella and starts disassembling. The top comes off to reveal just the pole and the handle. "So far so good?"

Q

"Yes – the sights are here – no – this switch."

Bond walks over to another target. The sights pop up. He aims.

Bond fires – Bang! Bang! Q says,

"It only carries two shots. So use them well."

0010

"Extraordinary. Can we pick the colour we want?"

Q

"I'm sorry, 0010, there's only the prototype – for 007."

0010

"Well, that's simply not fair."

Q

"Anything else, sir?"

Cosgrove

"No. Thank you, Q. Well done."

Q

"Thank you, sir."

M gets up from his chair, saying, "That's all, gentlemen. Miss Moneypenny will hand out your new attaché cases and passports. Any last minute thoughts?"

0010

"Sir, with all due respect to this department and my colleagues, I work better

alone – I think we all do. American agents assemble assignments and teams like this, sir."

M

"This particular mission is a highly sensitive one, 0010. It's not going on record – it's not going to be filed and it will be considered a forbidden subject. The Prime Minister is vaguely aware of its planning – that's why it's being code named as the 'Missing Minute.'

"And remember, General Fong is not to be killed. Not even by accident. The one

who inadvertently hits him will be on the run from every contract hit man in the world. We cannot make that clear enough."

Cosgrove

"I quite agree. I want this mission to run like a well -oiled machine, gentlemen. Follow my directions without question …. " he stops at Bond and says,

"And no sudden alterations of any kind."

M

"That will be all, gentlemen. Best of luck."

008, "Thank you, sir." Bond, "Thank you, sir."

M

"008 – we need a few more minutes of your time."

008

"Certainly, sir."

Bond looks at 008 and walks out with the other two agents. The door closes.

Bond and the other two walk towards Moneypenny's desk and pick up their

cases and folders. She says to them,

"There you are, gentlemen. Good luck." 0010, "Thank you, Miss Moneypenny."

Bond

"'Into the Valley of Death rode the six hundred.'"

Moneypenny

"You mean the four unsuspecting British agents. Oh – a lady came by a few minutes ago and dropped this card off for you. Didn't leave a name either."

Bond takes the very small envelope – adorned with a red rose illustration. He pulls out a small post card from Paris, France. No writing – no address.

Moneypenny

"A postcard – no address?"

Bond

"From Paris – she wasn't Brazilian, was she? Dark hair – shades?"

Moneypenny

"No .. Blonde … early forties … she looked quite wealthy."

Bond

"Really –"

Moneypenny

"Well, she was wearing a beautiful mink coat – it looked pretty authentic. She also looked quite married." Bond sits at the table's edge, saying,

"Moneypenny, my interest in married women has always been professional. Now – what would you like me to bring back from the Orient? A bowl of fighting fish?

A bottle of saki – a particular vintage in mind?"

Moneypenny

"Be a dear – bring yourself back." He picks up her hand and kisses the knuckles.

He starts to walk away. She utters, "Good luck."

Evening. Bond's apartment. London.

A cigarette hangs out of his mouth, as he packs two suitcases. His special suitcase is standing beside his bed – along with his 'special' umbrella. On a side table: two bottles of alcohol and a large glass. He checks his gun and holsters it under his armpit. The phone rings. Bond, "Hello.."

It's American agent Felix Leiter on the other end, in a phone booth, saying,

"Look, I don't mind you and your limey agents lousing up bombing missions – but next time, don't leave the mess for me to clean up, will you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bond, on the phone, looks at his watch and says,

"I expected your customary 'good luck call' two hours ago, Felix. It must be three in the morning in Langley … the CIA doesn't allow you to eat or sleep anymore?"

Felix is at a phone at an airport – he says,

"I'm calling from New York, actually. Wrapping up a job here. This is an unofficial

call – just reminding you to make sure your bullet hits the right target. If Fong gets the wrong bullet – it's gonna get pretty hot around here. The boys upstairs are gonna want your head on a platter. Comprendez vous?"

Bond

"Loud and clear, Mr. Leiter. Thank you for your words of encouragement."

Bond suddenly notices a slight noise at the front door – the doorknob starts to rotate.

Bond starts walking to the front door, holding the phone, then says,

"Just remind your 'boys upstairs' to have a large case of brandy ready for me when I get back. Vintage: 1929 – the only one missing in my collection."

Felix

"What collection? I thought you drank all your stock. One case will be enough?"

Bond

"One should be fine. Thanks for the call, Felix."

Felix

"Good luck, bud."

Click. Bond suddenly pulls open the front door, wraps the phone cord around the hand reaching in(with gun in hand) and yanks hard – the gun flies in the air. Bond then pulls the intruder into the hallway and tosses him into the air. The intruder smashes into a table and lamp! CRAAAASSHH Two other intruders run in suddenly, black men – Bond takes them both on – chops are landed – guns clatter to the floor. One more black man is pulled in and chopped – then thrown into a wall.

Bond finally pulls out his own gun, rolls the last man onto his stomach – knee behind the neck – then Bond says,

"Who sent you – one name or one bullet –"

The man on the floor, says,

"Bond – it's me – Kananga – think back – two years ago – Kenya …"

Bond turns him around, holstering his gun. He says,

"Kananga … yes … Grey Cloud Organization …" Kananga says,

"Defunct… thanks to your department."

Bond

"Now you're a hit man for hire … and these men are with you?"

They both look over to the other three beaten men who are slowly rising to their feet. Kananga tells them, "Wait outside."

The start for the door; one of them turns to Bond and says,

"Sorry about the mess, Mr. Bond." They exit.

Kananga

"You saved my life in Kenya, remember?"

Bond

"Your brother saved mine. He took that shot in the shoulder. How is he?"

Kananga

"Dead. Killed by a real professional."

Bond

"I'm sorry, Kananga. Who was it?" Passing a filled glass --

Kananga

"Have you ever heard of the Red Raven Society?"

Bond

"Yes … an underground cult of mercenaries … assassins."

Kananga

"One of them – a real loose cannon … disguised as a priest – has been freelancing for SPEKTRE. I think he did it. Watch out for him. I think they might be sending him to Singapore tomorrow."

Bond

"What about you? The hit for Page must be worth millions."

Kananga

"I was thinking about it. Your department can have him. I want the priest."

Kananga walks over to the door and opens it – then says,

"If you happen upon this killer priest – bring what's left of him alive – I'll call it even. Oh – there's a Rolls Royce out here – a lady asking for directions to your residence."

Bond

"Tell me she's not Brazilian."

He looks out and sees a beautiful blonde in her early forties draped in a huge mink coat climbing out of the back of a Rolls. Her driver helps her out.

She meets Kananga at the front steps and says to him,

"Thank you, Mr. Kananga." He kisses her hand, saying,

"Enchante, Madame." He exits the scene. She says to Bond,

"Nice man. You have interesting friends, James."

Bond

"Erica – it's good to see you, but this is very inappropriate."

Erica

"Can I just have a few minutes –"

Bond

"I think I can spare that."

She walks in to the front hallway. He closes the door. She looks down and notices the smashed table and other debris. Bond says,

"May I take your coat?"

Erica walks over and picks up a glass full of alcohol – then says,

"You were there for me, James. You were there to listen." He walks in closer, saying,

"What happened, Erica?" "Nothing."

"Is that a new bruise under your right eye? I thought you were going to leave him."

Erica

"I did. Last month … I filed for divorce. That was the best advice you ever gave me. I feel so – free. So liberated. Did you understand the meaning behind the postcard?"

Bond

"Cosgrove hated Paris – you said before that if you ever left him – you'd fly around the world. Paris would be first." Pause. They study each other.

She takes a sip, staring at him. Bond says,

"He was always a damn fool – never knew what he had. He's leading us on a special mission tomorrow .. for the Orient. You should leave … if he learns you were here …"

She takes another sip and says,

"I came here to thank you. Would you deny me that?" "No."

Erica opens the coat slightly to reveal a bare chest and then pours the bourbon there. It trickles down her cleavage. He looks at her up and down. She says,

"Am I too old?" He steps in closer and holds her collar, saying,

"You're like fine wine, Erica. A vintage I would take all night exploring its pleasures."

Erica

"You can take my coat now."

She steps back and pulls the coat off. It falls to the floor. He looks at her with a devilish grin and sees that all she had on under that large coat was a pearl necklace around her neck and high heels. She turns and faces the other way. Still holding her drink, she takes another sip. Bond surrenders finally to temptation and steps in, fiercely grabbing her by the arms, spinning her back towards him – face to face – and kisses her lips with hunger – then lowers towards her glistening chest, below the necklace. She looks up, eyes closed –

The glass drops to the floor – breaking into several pieces.

**Flashback scene – almost ten years ago**.

Bond is lying, shirtless, on his back in a bed – pillows behind him. He's smoking s cigar – sheets up to his waist. He is on the phone. A brunette woman's naked back is lying on her

side, beside him – leaning on her elbow. Her hair is long and wavy.

Bond

"Next Thursday … thank you, sir. I will. Yes, sir – I have all the files. The assignment was a success. No sir – no trouble. Thank you, sir." click

He hangs up the phone. He then starts smoking from the cigar, saying,

"That was M's office…" The leaning mystery woman beside him takes the cigar from him and starts smoking it. She says, "M?"

Bond

"Yes – head of M16 operations … they want to meet with me next week."

Still not seen, she says, "Regarding your double-o status confirmation I suppose." He looks at her. She sits up now – back still to the viewer, but her profile can now be seen. The mole near her bottom lip is visible – the face that belongs to Elsa Espiranza. Bond says,

"Elsa, I didn't ask for this."

Elsa

"But it's what you wanted … and what about us?"

Bond

"Intelligence is still looking for you … you could come back with me.

I could talk to them."

Elsa

"They wouldn't listen. Besides … I can't go back. I have – other obligations."

She gets up from the bed, throwing a robe on; tying the belt around her waist.

Bond, still sitting on the bed, says,

"You mean other contracts. I had plans for us, Elsa."

Still smoking the cigar, Elsa turns and says,

"That was years ago, James. I've changed a lot since Cambridge. So have you.

Passion is all we have now …"

Bond

"And that's not enough … is it?"

Elsa

"You and I are not the marrying types, James. That's not meant for us. Although, I have to say that if any man ever did come close – it was you."

Bond

"Elsa – don't do this. You're a good person."

Elsa

"No. I'm not … and soon you won't be either. In three weeks or less, you will be a dispassionate killing machine with only the instinct for survival to keep you moving. "She turns and looks out the window and sees several cars pulling up –

Lights flashing in the night. Men with guns are suddenly jumping out of the cars and running to the building. Elsa throws on a large trench coat and grabs a suitcase – she says,

"They're here. You called them, didn't you?" She throws a hat and a scarf on quickly. Bond says,

"No, I didn't call them … not that you would believe me."

Elsa

"I suppose you would like me to thank you for making me feel desired … making me feel like a woman – one last time."

Bond finally gets up from the bed, saying,

"Elsa – I know about your next contract. He's a double-o agent, isn't he?"

She pauses. She looks at him. He says,

"I'm asking you not to do this."

Elsa

"Our work is who we are, James. It's what we do. I take orders … so do you.

Suppose your very first contract as a double-o involves an old flame named Elsa Espiranza, a dangerous contract assassin? Would you admit to knowing her intimately? You're not trained to hesitate. You're not trained to answer to your conscience."

Bond

"When that day comes – will you pull the trigger – or will I?"

Pause. Then she moves closer to the window, saying,

"We'll have to see."

She maneuvers through the window like an alley cat and vanishes.

Bond goes to the window and looks down the fire escape – then up – no sign of her.

Bond turns, angered – he sees his own reflection in a large rectangular mirror across the room. Furious, he picks up the television set from its stand and hurls it across the room at the mirror! CCCRRRAAAASSSHHH!!!

The mirror shatters – falling into pieces – leaving an enormous

tear/buckle in the wall. Fade to black.

Bond flickers his eyes. The fog clears. He is standing at a counter in a small passenger plane. The plane carries a two - person crew, four double-o agents and Col. Cosgrove.

Bond is brought back to the present abruptly by 008 – holding a cup of tea for Bond. He says quietly,

"Bond – Bond – Here's that tea you were asking about. Orange Pekoe .. I'm afraid it's all they had. Cosgrove had the wet bar remove from the plane. Ask me if I'm surprised."

Bond takes the cup and says,

"Thank you, Andrews."

008

"Are you all right, old man?"

Bond

"Just a little … preoccupied."

008

"Careful now. This mission is supposed to be working as a well – oiled machine, remember? Absolute focus. Absolute attention to detail."

Bond

"Absolutely." Bond looks out one of the small windows.

008 follows and says behind him,

"It was a woman, wasn't it?"

Bond

"What?"

008

"You were thinking of a woman … the one you left behind …

so you could move forward with your career."

Bond

"You're good."

008

"I'm the best."

Bond

"I didn't think it looked that obvious."

008

"It doesn't… but I do recognize the look.

They say each man carries a secret pain."

Bond

"Andrews – don't you ever stop and think about what kind of life you would've had if –"

008

"Sometimes. Not as much as I used to. Why the sudden moralizing? You've been an agent almost as long as I have."

Bond

"I don't know."

008

"Yes, you do. It's the woman, isn't it?"

Bond

"You have no regrets. This is who you are … for King and country."

008

"Well – I was almost married once. It seems like a hundred years ago, now. She was so beautiful – but I was seduced by the monster … and finally became one of them. Yes, for King and country." Bond studies him.

008 looks out the nearest window and continues,

"I watch her drive out of her home in Manchester … every morning with her husband. Yes, she had moved on. I watch them drop their children off at school. I watch them hold hands. She looks happy … fulfilled." Pause. Bond watches him. 008 continues,

"That could've been my family. She's all I ever wanted."

Bond

"You also wanted this career. To work for British Intelligence.

Why did the career win? "

Pause again. Then -- 008 says,

"I don't remember."

The two agents walk towards their seats. 0010 sipping a cup, says out loud,

"This tea is dreadful… Colonel, can we possibly bother the stewardess for some brandy – in a rather large glass?"

Cosgrove, walking by, says,

"There are no stewardesses."

0010 to himself,

"I wonder if there are any pilots …"

0012, nearby, reading some files, seated, starts snickering.

Then -- a voice,

"Gentlemen, we're starting to descend… Initiate landing procedures, please. Extinguish all cigarettes."

008 sits down. So does 0010. Bond steps past Cosgrove, quietly saying,

"Colonel …. I need a word …"

Cosgrove

"We're landing, Bond. Take your seat, please."

Bond

"Erica came to see me last night." Pause. Cosgrove studies Bond.

Bond

"Your ex-wife …"

Cosgrove

"Indeed. So you're the man that has been lending an ear … offering advice … and God knows what else. I suspected it was someone in the department."

Bond

"I thought perhaps you could explain the new bruise under her right eye?"

Cosgrove

"Use caution, 007. That is personal and privileged information I share with no one … and it's not what you think."

Bond

"I'm listening."

008 rises out of his seat in the background, saying,

"Gentlemen … they're starting to descend. Perhaps you didn't hear –"

Cosgrove

"I want your focus on this mission – where it is needed. One 'brush fire' at a time, 007.

Bond

"I'll follow your orders, Colonel … for now.

But this particular discussion is far from over."

The two men step in closer. Cosgrove says,

"I don't approve of veiled threats, Bond."

Bond

"And I don't approve of men who beat women – married or otherwise."

Cosgrove

"I heard you say to 004 that sometimes you get confused. I hope you weren't referring to sides, 007. With so many bullets whizzing around – one can become confused rather quickly." Pause. Bond then says,

"Now who's threatening who, Colonel?"

008

"Gentlemen –"

Cosgrove walks by Bond, then turns, saying,

"By the way, we brought along your paratrooper outfit … mask and all … its dark characteristics and sniper attributes can be useful for any tactical scenario."

Bond

"I agree … but I'll decide that for myself, Colonel."

Cosgrove

"Of course."

The small plane lands in a large clearing – within a shrouded forest – grey skies and pouring rain sets the scene. The five men exit the plane quickly -- bags, cases and all. Cosgrove salutes quickly to the pilot – he salutes too – then the plane turns and starts to take off again.

The five agents huddle in some bushes.

Cosgrove activates his ear transmitter, saying,

"Quiet Coyote – this is Cosgrove. The hired help is here. Repeat – the hired help is here.

Confirm phase two. Over." CRACKLE CRACKLE


	5. Chapter 5

THE MISSING MINUTE

Altered Assignment

A transmission, "CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE Acknowledged. Welcome to Chong Pang, Colonel. Proceed down the hill – Agent Cheung will meet you. Over."

Cosgrove

"Acknowledged. Over and out."

The five agents storm down the huge hill to a country road – just outside of town. A car pulls up suddenly. Agent Cheung is behind the wheel. Doors open. The five jump in. The car peels out – chunks of mud flying behind.

Wipers are on – Cheung is smoking.

Cheung says, "You're ten minutes early, Colonel."

Cosgrove, sitting beside him – (the others in the back) says,

"Let me guess – you had to stop for cigarettes." Cheung holds up the cigarette, saying, "Turkish … low tar … very hard to find."

Cosgrove

"Gentlemen, this is special agent Cheung – Chinese Intelligence and our operative for MI6."

Cheung

"Pleased to meet you, gentlemen. Here are the keys to the truck and to the jeep. The jeep was flown in just yesterday. Beautiful machine."

Cosgrove

"Thank you."

Bond and the others look around through the windows.

Cheung

"There are some hooded raincoats in the back – under the seats.

I suggest putting them on."

Bond

"When in Rome, gentlemen…"

Bond reaches under his seat and pulls out several hooded jackets.

The car drives into town – past rickshaws, shops, etc. Crowds of people are protesting with large signs at a plaza/square. Cheung, still driving, says,

"This is Shenyang Square."

Cosgrove

"And there's the Red Chinese protest in full swing. When did it get started?"

Cheung

"About an hour ago."

The car pulls into a small alley full of crates and garbage cans. A large truck is also parked there -- waiting. Cosgrove turns around, passing the keys to young 0012.

Cosgrove

"0012 – the keys…"

0012 takes them. Cosgrove continues,

"Whatever happens – whatever panic develops, your sole objective is to follow Fong's party up that road to the swamp. When you locate their base, tap your transmitter three times – it will send special co ordinates to each of our transmitters. Any questions?"

0012

"No, sir."

Cosgrove

"Right. Good luck, then -- "

0012

"Thank you, sir."

They shake hands. He looks over to 008. They shake hands and 0012 says,

"Drinks will be on me I suppose …"

008

"At least the first three rounds."

0012

"Right."

0012 throws his hood on and exits the car – into the rain and over to the truck.

Cosgrove passes another set of keys to 008 saying,

"There's your set, gentlemen. You have your orders. Any questions?"

008

"No, sir."

Cosgrove

"Follow my instructions to the letter. We make the hit – shoo some flies in the process and get the hell out of here."

0010

"Yes, sir."

They grab their cases and exit. 008 and 007 share a quick glance.

007

"Watch you back, old man." They shake hands. 008 says,

"I'll be too busy watching yours." 008 and 0010 head for the back of the truck.

Cosgrove

"Bond – you're with me. Thank you, agent Cheung. Be ready for my signal."

Cheung

"Yes, sir. Good luck, gentlemen."

Bond and Cosgrove dash out of the car – climbing up a stony stairway to the rooftops. They run along the top to the planned location. They finally stop, still hooded –

They walk along behind the ledge looking down at the plaza's crowd. They both pull out umbrellas. A huge angry crowd is protesting below. Angry troops are pushing back the protesters. Cosgrove pulls out binoculars … he says,

"They should be at the plaza in about twenty minutes." He taps his ear, saying,

"0012 – this is Cosgrove, do you copy?" CRACKLE CRACKLE

0012 sits in the driver's seat, tapping in, saying,

"This is 0012, sir … I can barely hear you – transmission is weak …"

Cosgrove

"Must be the poor weather. Keep the truck running. Await my signal."

0012

"Yes, sir."

Cosgrove taps again –

"008 – 0010 – pull up the map – look over the files – watch for any possible contractors …" 008, in the jeep with 0010, hits a few switches – a board drops down from the ceiling of the windshield – it lights up into an infra-red diagram of the plaza – the crowds, etc. 0010 looks through folders and photographs.

008

"Acknowledged. Pinpointing for 'possibles.'"

0010

"There must be over two-hundred people down there. A little more than originally anticipated." 008 says, "Keep scanning."

Cosgrove's voice,

"Check the rooftops – balconies – every suspicious window – moving curtains …"

008

"Yes, sir."

Cosgrove pulls out the binoculars again and scans the plaza. He says, "This spot is ideal. Better get that umbrella of yours ready." Bond lowers the umbrella – then lowers himself to a crouch and starts disassembling – creating a small sniper's rifle – the hook becomes the handle with a trigger etc. Then Bond says,

"What kind of diversion am I looking for?"

Cosgrove

"Chinese agents posing as demonstrators – will start a nasty squabble – guards will try to break it up. That will be your opening. Then get down that alley quick. Agent Cheung will be waiting. Which reminds me –"

Cosgrove taps in, saying,

"Agent Cheung – this is Cosgrove – report status. Agent Cheung – report please. Interference of some kind –"

Bond

"We have no time for unexpected glitches, Colonel -- that is – if you want your well-oiled machine to run smoothly."

Cosgrove

"Lock your sights on the plaza. Look for the diversion. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He exits the scene -- Bond crouches behind the ledge – readying his rifle – clicking the telescopic sights up.

Down in the alley, agent Cheung is sitting in the parked car, waiting for the signal. He looks up and sees a reverend stumble into the alley's entrance – one arm in a cast and sling. He stumbles and falls into a large pile of crates. CRASH!!

Cheung steps quickly out of his car and runs over to the fallen priest.

Cheung

"Reverend – are you all right?"

Kladakis

"I'm lost … part of an expedition in the mountains – haven't eaten in days …"

Cheung helps the reverend to his feet, saying,

"How many days have you been missing from the others?"

Kladakis

"Don't remember – my Bishop sent me out here with four others – I know they're near –"

Cheung

"What happened to your arm?"

Kladakis

"It's a long story, my son. But I thank you for your concern – although I'm afraid it's misguided."

Suddenly, several small darts shoot out of the cast and into Cheung's neck! Cheung holds onto his throat, choking, saying,

"What – what is –"

He starts turning into sand – dying, dropping to the ground, choking, Kladakis says, "Welcome to oblivion, agent Cheung."

Cheung grabs onto the reverend's shoulders – trying to pull out his pistol from his armpit. Kladakis grabs the pistol instead, saying,

"We'll meet again, my son – on the other side – in an untroubled world – free of the old evils."

Cheung's clothes fall into a large pile of ashes.

In the jeep, 11 figures on rooftops and in the plaza are specifically coloured on the infra-red map. 0010 says,

"Confirmed. Eleven possible contractors."

008

"There's Page. He just arrived."

0010

"Where?"

008

"There – grid fourteen."

0010

"Enhance."

Buttons are pushed and Doctor Page's face enlarges on the screen – he is holding a case and looking at his watch. He also holds an umbrella.

Bond also sees the doctor through his telescopic sights and utters,

"Good morning, doctor." He taps his ear and says,

"Cosgrove – this is 007. Report status –" CRACKLE

"Cosgrove – report…"

0012, in the truck, taps his ear and says,

"This is 0012. I'm picking up a large truck – coming in from the east side. Canvas top. Armed soldiers in the back …" 008 and 0010 look at each other. The map shows the truck parking and troops coming out. Doctor Page is seen looking over at the truck.

Asian protesters are moving more anxious – etc.

General Fong gets out of the truck as well.

008

"There's the untouchable General."

0010

"Our 'protesters' are moving into position – ready for the diversion."

008

"Colonel – this is 008 – ready to initiate Phase Three. Confirm or abort – Colonel?"

CRACKLE CRACKLE then a voice,

"This is Cosgrove – do not abort – communications are weak – (CRACKLE) proceed with (CRACKLE) – can't communicate with 007 – (CRACKLE)"

0010 looks over at 008. 008 says,

"Colonel – Colonel – repeat your message –"

Bond taps again, saying,

"This is 007 – can anyone hear this transmission? Confirm or abort? This is 007 – anyone – report in –"

We see Doctor Page shaking hands with General Fong. Fong looks at the suitcase. Armed troops circle the two men. Three to four 'protesters' start pushing each other violently.

0010

"I can't get through to Bond --what do we do?"

008

"We'll know in a minute."

Bond looks through the sights – closes one eye – the 'protesters' are now violently fighting – guards intercepting – Fong and Page turn to watch for a minute –

Bond says quietly,

"Sorry, doctor. Nothing personal." The trigger finger starts to tighten –

suddenly –BANG! BANG! Blood sprays from General Fong's head – his hat flies – he drops to the ground – Page is shocked – a sniper's bullet hits Fong twice! Bond's eyes widen. His own rifle did not fire. He looks around instinctively.

The crowd starts panicking – Doctor Page looks all around; shocked.

0010

"Fong has been hit. Looks fatal. I say again, Fong has been hit – not the target. Colonel, do you read me?"

0012, up front, says,

"What? How can that be?" A distorted voice suddenly,

"This is Cosgrove – (CRACKLE) what the bloody hell is Bond doing? (CRACKLE)

transmit – someone try to communicate (CRACKLE) him –"

008

"Maybe it was another contractor –"

0010

"No – look – "

An image of a dark paratrooper with a sniper's rifle – blue goggles is seen running out of the scene.

0010

"Isn't that Bond – in the paratrooper issue? Wasn't that his gear?"

008

"Start recording."

Buttons are pushed. 0010 says,

"Something is very wrong here, Andrews."

0012, up front in the truck, taps in, saying,

"The General's truck is leaving, gentlemen. Should I follow or abort? Someone confirm –"

0010 looks at 008. 008 taps in and says,

"This is 008. Follow the truck through my responsibility. Don't lose them. Blow the back door – we'll provide cover. Quickly –"

0012

"Acknowledged."

He pulls a few levers and the back door pops off – the Smart Jeep storms out with the two agents. 0012 pops his truck into drive and peels out of the alley.

Bond on the rooftop, rises from his crouch, looking around frantically with his umbrella sniper rifle. He looks down and sees his 'double' in the paratrooper issue and goggles/mask leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Bond whirls around at the noise of a few dozen Chinese troops running into the scene – yelling and firing their guns!

Bond dives into a roll and shoots the lead trooper – who falls off the roof. Another shot – another troop falls. The rifle is now empty. The troops close in – but notice a small 'smoker' grenade has been thrown towards them. Huge clouds of green smoke engulf the top of the building as Bond dives off the roof and straight into several clothes lines and clothes – then falls into a large pile of garbage bags and crates.

He emerges and finds himself being shot at from above by other contractors. He ducks and runs, pulling his pistol from his armpit – returning fire. He dives behind some trash cans – whirls and fires – he hits three contractors who end up falling to their deaths.

Bond runs down the alley into another one where he finds Cheung's 'getaway car' waiting. He jumps into the back seat, saying,

"It's Bond. Get us back into the plaza – quick." His head is reeling – checking his gun. The car pulls out of the alley – the driver is wearing agent Cheung's hat. But it's not Cheung. The driver's face belongs to Reverend Kladakis – who says,

"Sorry, Mr. Bond – not part of the plan. My plan anyway."

Bond

"You're not Cheung."

Kladakis

"They told me you were quick …"

Bond

"Reverend Remover .."

While he's driving, Kladakis turns quickly , facing Bond and the fake hand shoots several dozen darts towards Bond – who swerves just in time to his right as the darts fly into the cushions behind. Bond then grabs the reverend by the arm and neck – they wrestle while the car is still racing around the edge of the dispersing crowds.

As they struggle, more darts are fired into the windshield! CRAAASSH! Glass shatters everywhere. Bond also grabs the steering wheel from behind. The car careens and circles into the plaza – crowds are running everywhere.

Fong's troops are entering their truck and their jeeps so they can depart quickly. Doctor Page is seen hiding behind a sign with his briefcase.

Bond finally grabs the reverend by the head – smashing his face into the steering wheel two to three times – then turns the wheel around again – the car, at top speed, flies out of control into a parked truck – Bond dives out the back; rolling. Kladakis, his face bloody, raises his hands to his face – CCCRRRAAASSHHH!!

The reverend's body flies through the gaping hole of the windshield – bouncing off the side of the truck. Bond runs over to the car – pistol drawn. He looks down to see Kladakis on the ground – near the truck – his eyes closed – face covered with blood and pieces of glass. Bond jumps back into the same car – the hood crumpled -- no windshield -- this time behind the driver's seat. He backs it up and steers it back towards the plaza at top speed.

Doctor Page is seen looking at the Smart Jeep driving around the plaza. Inside, 008 is driving. 0010 in the passenger seat – operating a computer console.

008

"Headlight turrets –"

0010 hits a few switches – the headlights disappear and gun turrets emerge.

0010

"Defense systems engaged."

008

"Start the music."

A unique throttle pops out of the glove compartment and 0010 starts clicking away. Attacking troops dive out of the way as the turrets shoot up the ground around them.


	6. Chapter 6

008

"Where's Page? Do you see him? Even his briefcase?"

The grid is up – scanning.

0010

"Nothing yet. Still scanning."

Page is still behind the huge sign – he looks over to see his case a few yards away. He motions slowly over to it.

Suddenly a nearby jeep is blasted into the air by the smart jeep in the plaza courtyard! BBOOOOMMM!!!

Page ducks—hands over his head – debris raining everywhere. Suddenly Bond pulls up in the battered car – he pulls to a screeching halt – pistol pointing. He says,

"Pick it up. Get in here."

Page pauses – hands raised slightly. Bond cocks the hammer on the pistol and shouts, "Now, dammit!"

Page grabs the case and dives into the passenger side. Bond peels out of the plaza. In the car, Page holds the case close to his chest, staring at Bond – then says,

"You're Bond, aren't you? James Bond? I remember you … the charming loose cannon …" Bond. "Hold on, doctor –"

Suddenly, two of Fong's troops jump onto the hood of Bond's car – pulling out pistols and grenades. Bond blasts them both off with his pistol – then starts for one of the side streets at high speed.

Page

"I see you haven't changed your style much. Why would M send you to hit General Fong and pull me out alive – that makes no sense."

Bond

"Actually, **you** were my target, doctor. Somebody went to a lot of trouble to alter that plan."

Page

"Then why are we talking? The case is here – uncompromised. Why not finish the job?"

Bond

"We were set up here today – walked into another bear trap. I want to keep you alive for at least another five minutes so you can tell me who you think it is."

Bond swerves out of the side street and onto a main road—passing rickshaws and cyclists – a narrow river follows them on the driver's side.

Page

"It's always a tangled web, Bond. You know that. Not even the shooters know who gave the order."

Bond

"You must have one or two theories …"

Page

"I do. Keep me alive – take me with you – I'll tell you everything …"

Suddenly – BANG!

A bullet hits Page in the head! Through Page's passenger window! Bond looks over -- it's Elsa – driving at high speed beside Bond's car – she lowers her shades to reveal her eyes to him. He utters,

"Elsa…" Her pistol is still pointing at Bond. But Bond suddenly pulls on the steering wheel and rams into her car – they close in on a small bridge and his car forces hers into the wooden fence – SMAAAASSSHH!!

Her car bursts through the fence and rolls down the huge hill into the rocks and water far below. His car takes off again; dark smoke billowing from one side of the hood.

Elsa is seen climbing up underneath the bridge's rafters. She looks up, pulling out a walkie-talkie. She speaks into it,

"Reverend – this is Black Widow. Bond is heading east – just crossed over Fanling Bridge. Reverend?" CRACKLE CRACKLE

The reverend's voice,

"Message received. On my way, Commander."

Elsa

"I'm heading back to the plaza. Leave the other agents to me."

Kladakis' voice

"Acknowledged."

She climbs over the rafters etc and back onto the road – pulling the Abolisher rifle off her back and loading huge shells into one of the chambers.

Meanwhile with 0012 – he's still following the Fong army on the country road towards the swamps in his truck. Inside, 0012 taps his ear, saying,

"Colonel – if you can hear this message – this is 0012 – en route to the swamps. Did you hear from 007? Over." CRACKLE CRACKLE "Colonel?"

Cosgrove's voice suddenly,

"Ear piece transmitters … failing .. do not tap for **CRACKLE **base** CRACKLE **co-ordinates 0012 – write down the details – head for extraction point … over …" "Acknowledged."

Back with the smart jeep in the plaza courtyard – 0010 says,

"The crowds have dispersed. Resistance fading."

008

"But no sign of Dr. Page."

0010

"No."

008

"Right -- let's get out of here. Chinese Intelligence can sweep up."

0010

"Andrews –"

One last jeep pulls around a corner quickly – one troop in the back, rises,

holding a bazooka. 008 says,

"Initiate smart missiles." Some switches are pressed. 008 says,

"Hurry, please." A beam on the lower left of the jeep slides open and exposes a long white missile. Targets appear on the infrared screen in front of 0010. Behind the oncoming jeep emerges several soldiers in black attire being led by Elsa Espiranza. She pulls her mask over her face.

0010

"Locked on."

008

"Fire."

BOOOOMMM!!! The missile shoots into the oncoming jeep! BBOOOOOOMMM!!

The smart jeep drives through the fiery debris – but they see the masked Black Widow pointing the Abolisher at them! She fires! BOOOOMM!!!

The smart jeep is hit – they steer it away from the plaza – it's on fire – 008 and 0010's faces are blackened. The jeep careens out of control and drives into a fish market – CRAASH! People running everywhere – stands are all smashed – food everywhere! The jeep is destroyed and on fire.

008, his face bloody and blackened, says,

"The smart rifles – they're all we have left."

0010 pulls out both their suitcases. Elsa pulls her mask off and says to the men standing around her -- "Kill them."

The black uniformed men start running towards the fish market wreckage.

008 and 0010 are running down back alleys while assembling their rifles from the cases. The uniformed soldiers follow – running in groups of four. In some shadows, the two agents watch their pursuers run by.

008 looks over to a sewer cover. He says,

"How does your phobia of germs feel about sewer systems?"

0010

"Rats … dirty water … Chinese alligators …(he looks down the alley to see more 'soldiers' approaching in groups) at this point, I'll make allowances."

The two climb down into the hole.

Back with 0012 – he drives over a hill – and suddenly over a large belt of spikes on the road! BOOOM! All four tires are blown! The truck stops abruptly.

0012 looks around himself and sees a large blockade of jeeps – Fong's troops all pointing rifles at his direction. The secret base in the background. He utters to himself,

"Fong's base …"

He also sees a man with a small Dynamite charger with a handle/pump. He holds it up to his waist – wires and cords trail from the charger. 0012's eyes widen. He quickly taps his ear transmitter THREE times. The handle/pump is pushed down – and all kinds of explosions go of under 0012's truck! Finally the truck itself explodes! BBOOOOMMM!!

Back with Bond – he is driving down a country road – his hood smoking – he holds his ear – CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE Bond utters to himself,

"Numbers – directional codes … 0012 – he sent me the co ordinates –"

Suddenly, on a rise on the road ahead, Bond notices the shadowy figure of Reverend Remover – his face bloody, his black coat fluttering in the wind. Bond doesn't slow down – but notices the Reverend pull off his fake cast/arm and install another one – cannon shaped. He also loads the 'arm' with a small missile and 'cocks' it back with a lever on the arm itself. He aims towards Bond's oncoming car – then – BBBOOOOMM!!

A small missile ejects out of the fake cannon arm! Bond's eyes widen – he swerves his body to the right – his head almost on the seat – the missile flies through the gaping, windowless windshield and crashes through the rear window behind – hitting a pursuing truck! BOOOMM!! Debris and bodies fly everywhere in the background!

Bond rises back up quickly – the Reverend pulls out another small missile and reloads the 'arm' – but Bond slams his foot down on the accelerator and he speeds into the killer! Kladakis stares in disbelief – SLAAAAAMMM!! The Quiet Killer's body is slammed into the air almost fifteen feet up and over Bond's car!

Bond's car careens out of control – on fire – smoking and stops dead on the road.

He jumps out and pulls out two briefcases. He then turns to see several jeeps and trucks full of Chinese military and Police cars approaching. There are also several soldiers on foot running with rifles. Bond lowers and pulls the set of binoculars out of one of the cases – and adjusts the 'focus' switch all the way to the right – stands straight up and aims

at the lead truck… then fires! BOOOM! A projectile fires from one of the lenses! The lead truck jumps in the air – explosions everywhere!

Bond is now seen running off the road and down a hill into a river below – water up to his waist – carrying Page's case – moving quickly through tall bulrushes.

Suddenly, without warning, four dark uniformed people with sniper rifles explode out of the water and bulrushes – clumps of mud and grass/foliage attached to their helmets, shoulders and rifles. Bond raises his hands. One grabs the case away from Bond. He notices their faces are covered with camouflage paint. One of them says,

"Within an hour, this part of the world will be swarming with assassins with one thought on their greedy little minds: 'kill James Bond and collect the largest reward the Underworld has ever seen.'" Another says,

"A reward big enough for your closest friends to consider."

Bond

"We can avoid all that right now. Pull the trigger and you can start collecting."

One of them,

"We're not hired assassins. And unlike yourself, agent 007, we follow orders."

Bond

"I didn't kill Fong. Find Cosgrove. I was working under his orders."

"We know. So were three other agents. Now follow us. In about an hour, you'll be glad you did." Bond lowers his hands and follows them through the river and the tall grass etc – up to an old sewage system with a large metal door covered with branches and grass. They open the door.

Now Bond is seen walking down a huge corridor of steps – the mysterious troops surround him – a few dim lights on the way. The way is down – down – down.

Bond looks around, uneasy, then says,

"I suppose I'm officially a ghost, now. Disavowed … licence to kill revoked." One behind him says, "Not yet. Please refrain from asking further questions."

Bond

"Of course. But it's dry down here – musty – COUGH COUGH I think I'm allergic to –COUGH COUGH Bond bends over coughing – then suddenly elbows two soldiers around him – karate chops are landed with precision –rifles pulled away and used as baseball bats!

All the soldiers drop – most roll down the huge flight of stairs. Bond, now armed with a rifle, dashes down the stairs to the bottom. Another light pops on at a huge metal door.

Suddenly a dozen portholes open on the wall above -- exposing rifle nozzle/turrets.

A speaker above the door crackles out a voice –

"Your knack for survival is almost unmatched by any agent, 007 … but you're fighting the wrong team. You need to trust someone … especially now."

Bond, looking up, says,

"What is this place?" the voice,

"A transfer station of sorts … for the suddenly disconnected. For ghosts – like yourself." The huge door opens and a handful of uniformed men and women walk out with pistols and rifles. Bond walks in – his rifle is taken away. The uniformed people stay close.

Bond looks around at the high ceiling – computer terminals, screens – scientists seated.. screens with Bond's face and relative files on them.

A tall man with a suit stands in the middle of it all – overlooking the terminals -- writing on a clipboard; passing it to a woman. He says,

"Don't feel threatened, Mr. Bond – this way station has been created for you, actually. To help you with your problem."

Bond

"My problem?"

Suited Man

"48 minutes ago, your Double –O status was revoked .. and you've been scheduled for Quiet Transfer by your department." Zoom in on Bond's face --- he looks around.

Suited Man

"I was hoping you and I would never have to meet."

Bond

"Because of General Fong? I never made the hit. I was set up by another assassin … probably the same one I intercepted in Portugal." The Suited Man says,

"Screen Three, please." Bond looks over to a large screen showing a masked paratrooper running in and shooting the General from a rooftop. "Hold image."

The image freezes on the running paratrooper. "What do you see, Mr. Bond?"

Bond

"I see someone dressed in my paratrooper issue .. and …"

Suited man

"And carrying the 'smart umbrella' as a sniper rifle. The only prototype in the world. Can you properly explain that?"

Bond

"Obviously it wasn't a prototype. There was a twin. What about the other agents – what did they see?"

Suited Man

"Reports are still sketchy. Two out of three agents have just been picked up at the extraction point. Colonel Cosgrove reported that they saw the same thing."

Bond

"The same image … from a computer screen in the Quiet Jeep? What about 0012?"

Suited Man

"His truck was reported destroyed en route to the swamps. No trace of his body."

Pause.

Bond

"Sir – let me talk to Cosgrove …"

Suited Man

"Colonel Cosgrove is heading back to London to meet with M and the Prime Minister. Their orders were specific. Redirect the media – keep Dr. Page's attaché case here for further study – disconnect agent 007. Have him transferred immediately."

Pause. Bond looks around. Then says,

"And I'm supposed to cooperate?"

Suited Man

"There's a small chance that this transfer may only be temporary … until the dust settles. If indeed a mole is discovered within your department – then your situation will be reexamined."

Bond

"Thank you … but I'll take my chances out there .. on my own. Dig up my own answers." Other uniformed people with drawn pistols walk into the hall – staring at Bond.

Bond sees them. Their pistols and/or rifles are all pointing at him.

Bond then notices an attractive woman wearing glasses and military attire – she too is watching him; holding a stack of folders.

Suited Man

"Perhaps you're not hearing me, Bond. There is no democratic resolution here. You are being transferred. Your status frozen. Your bank accounts frozen. Your identity … everything. A plane is leaving for Greenland in twenty minutes. You will board this plane. This is Dr. Raines(referring to the attractive woman with the glasses) – CIA operative and liaison for disavowed agents in this sector. She will guide you through your orientation. You will follow these instructions to the letter."

Bond

"Or I will be shot."

Suited Man

"Do you need to hear the words?"

Bond

"No, sir. I think I just did."

The suited man finishes by saying, "You may proceed, doctor."

Dr. Raines

"Thank you, sir. This way, Mr. Bond."

Bond walks out of the huge hall with Dr. Raines and six other armed people.

Dr. Raines

"My team was pressed for time regarding your new identity, Mr. Bond … but after comparing it to your psychological profile, I think your transition will be smoother than you think. Here's your copy." She hands him a large folder. He opens it, saying,

"Robert Van Buren … British … widower … wine distillery operator … imports .."

Dr. Raines

"In the smaller folder you'll find your identity cards – driver's licence, passport and so on. We've picked out a cottage for you – fully furnished – wine cellar ... automobile…"

Bond looks back in the file, saying,

"Fonfjord, a county of Milne Land, Greenland. I haven't had to speak Danish in a long time – I can maybe wrestle with the menu…"

Dr. Raines

"A linguistics coach is being flown in tonight. Here's his file. You can look through all the folders on the flight." They walk through a huge set of doors that leads into a small hangar. A large plane stands by. Dr. Raines says,

"I'll contact you every three weeks …"

Bond

"Like a probation officer … "

Dr. Raines

"And your activities will be monitored by two nearby agents at all times. Any questions so far?" They stop walking – and Bond says,

"Actually, yes. Can I have a minute alone with my contact – if you don't mind." One of the agents says,

"You've got one minute." The agents walk towards the plane -- leaving Bond with the doctor. Bond steps in closer to Dr. Raines. He looks at her name tag and photo I.D. clipped to her lapel. He says,

"Autumn … that's an unusual name … sounds native American." She says,

"Native Canadian, actually."

Bond

"Beautiful country. When were you home, last?"

Autumn

"Mr. Bond, this is hardly –"

Bond

"Five years? Three?"

Autumn

"Three years."

Bond

"It was for a funeral, wasn't it?"

Autumn

"What?"

Bond

"Your father or mother?"

Autumn

"It was my father … if you must know."

Bond

"He gave you the name, didn't he? You joined the agency because of him. To make a difference… Like he did." Pause

Autumn

"I don't … I don't know what this is about, Mr. Bond ... and I'm not sure how you appropriated my personal files .."

Bond

"I didn't have to. Sometimes – I can sum up a person's character under a minute… part of an agent's training …"

Autumn

"Yes, I'm sure. Why are you telling me this?"

Bond

"Something isn't right here … I'm being set up by someone in my department … I'm still trying to figure out who. I need someone I can trust."

Autumn

"Why me?"

Bond

"Something in the eyes. Do you know Felix Leiter? Is he a colleague?"

Autumn

"I'm sorry – that's classified."

Bond

"I'm passing you a small ear transmitter into your left jacket pocket. It carries the exact coordinates to Fong's secret base in Singapore."

Autumn

"I was told that the information was lost."

Bond

"I'm sure they're telling everyone that. Contact Leiter – the CIA has been looking for this base for months. Get the transmitter to him – then get him to find me."

Autumn

"He can't do that. You're disconnected, now. Out of the game …"

Bond

"He'll find a way. He owes me a few favours."

One of the agents steps up, saying,

"We're ready to start boarding …" Autumn turns and says,

"Mr. Bond …"

Bond

"Time is running out, doctor ... it's time to make a choice. I'm asking you to make the right one." The agent says,

"Mr. Bond, we're in a hurry."

She watches Bond walk towards the plane with several agents. The skies above are reddish. Dusk. The ground is still wet from the rain showers earlier.

A man walks up behind Autumn, saying,

"Doctor --?" Without looking at him, she says,

"Something is very wrong here." The man behind her, says,

"With Bond's transfer?" Pause. Then she says,

"I always trust my instincts. Get Leiter on the phone. Hurry."

"Right away, doctor." He exits quickly.

Back in the terminal room, the suited man is standing again. Several people with headsets around …. One of them says,

"They're on board, sir."

"Give them the Green Light." "Yes, sir."

Then the suited man picks up a phone, saying,

"Captain – confirm ETA – agents are boarding.."

A shot of the captain and navigator in the cockpit. The Captain with a headset on, replies, "Confirmed, sir. We'll see to your agent's comfort. Wheels up in five minutes."

"Thank you, Captain."

Autumn Raines runs into an office. An agent handing her the phone, saying,

"Agent Leiter, doctor." She takes the phone and days,

"This is Dr. Raines …"

Felix Leiter is in an office, putting on a jacket – other agents around, smoking, looking at folders etc. Felix speaks into the phone,

"Autumn – it's Felix – where the hell is Bond? Tell me he didn't board that plane yet –"

Autumn

"They're getting him ready now – something's wrong, isn't it?"

Felix

"Yeah – 180 degrees wrong – and it's got nothing to do with James Bond. We just intercepted a private communiqué between General Fong and someone calling himself Blofeld."

Autumn

"Fong? How can that be? He was assassinated over an hour ago – I saw it in the Terminal Room."

Felix

"We suspect a body double – he's been known to use them before. Anyway, they were talking about how they were going to complete their project in Singapore – now that Page is dead … something about a targeting warhead at the secret base … I need to know if Bond –"

Autumn

"Felix – he received the coordinates – through the ear transmitter –

I've got it in my hand."

Felix

"Cosgrove told me that nobody got anything … Autumn – you've got to get on that plane somehow – get to Bond –"

Autumn

"That won't be easy. You know what they're like here …"

Felix

"Someone's setting up Bond and nobody sees it – get on that plane –

Autumn? Autumn?"

The phone is dangling beside the desk; swinging on the cord as Autumn is seen madly dashing down a corridor.

The plane starts rolling faster on the runway.

Back in the Terminal Room, the suited man says,

"Well done, everyone. Mr. Blane, can you get CIA Director Forbes on Line Two, please." "Yes, sir." Suddenly, a small group of people walk into the hall.

The suited man rises from his chair, looking puzzled. He says,

"Can I help you, gentlemen? I don't recall –" One of them says,

"Cloud Cover Unit, sir. Here's our credentials – ready to transport your agent, sir."

Zoom in on the suited man's horrified face. Other agents and terminal technicians look up at his face in disbelief. The suited man frantically picks up a phone, yelling,

"Stop that plane! Stop that plane!" A man at a terminal says,

"All units to the runway – condition red – condition red –"

The plane takes off – agents running out and driving out into the runway; guns drawn. They look up at the red skies.

In the cockpit of the plane, the Captain and the navigator are snickering.

Bond is sitting at a window seat beside an agent. Another agent sits directly across from Bond – arms crossed; staring at Bond. Bond looks out the window, then pulls out a cigarette pack from his jacket – pulls out a single cigarette and taps it on the arm of his chair. He looks over to the next aisle and sees two other men. One is reading a newspaper.

The plane is way up in the skies now. Colours are changing from reds to dark purples and blues.

Bond says, "Doesn't the condemned man deserve a drink?"

He lights the cigarette finally. The agent with the newspaper speaks without looking at Bond,

"Get the stewardess." Another, "Yes, sir." That agent gets up and leaves the scene.

Bond

"I suppose a contract was issued by Spektre and other similar organizations."

Newspaper agent

"Yes it was … about forty minutes ago."

Bond

"And uh – how much am I worth? Or is that privileged information?"

Newspaper agent

"Before we left, I heard it was three million pounds and climbing. That's not dead or alive, by the way." Two other agents start snickering loudly.

Bond

"Almost flattering, isn't it?"

The newspaper agent finally lowers his newspaper and looks at Bond, saying,

"Flattering? You're living on borrowed time now, Bond. You'll be sleeping with one eye open and always hesitating before you start up your car."

A glass is lowered next to Bond's hand – by the stewardess. Bond looks up, saying,

"Thank you …" he notices that the face belongs to Dr. Autumn Raines – although she is dressed like a stewardess and has removed her glasses. She says,

"Anything else, sir?" He looks in the glass – underneath is a small napkin – letters scrawled in black ink – they read: THESE ARE NOT AGENTS

Bond says, "I'll let you know." She exits the scene.

Bond takes a sip – looking around – surveying the situation – studies the agent beside him, the one directly across etc then at the other three.

The plane starts rocking a bit – the passengers look around.

The Captain's voice

"This is the Captain. Experiencing some turbulence … should only last a few minutes." Bond's pack of cigarettes fall to the floor. He mutters,

"I expected first class, gentlemen – this is hardly –"

BUMP BUMP Bond's wine glass spills on his own shirt and jacket and some on the agent's face directly in front of him. Bond says, annoyed,

"Dammit – just bought this suit –" He rises out of the seat and says, "I need a towel – quickly." The agent in front of Bond pulls out a napkin; wiping his own face, saying, "What?" The newspaper agent says, "Go with him." "Yes, sir."

Bond and the one agent exit the scene and walk towards the back of the plane – walking through a set of curtains first. The agent beside the newspaper agent utters,

"Nothing was said about bringing him back alive."

Newspaper agent lowers the paper and says,

"That's true …"

In the back of the plane, towards the bathroom door – BUMP BUMP – Bond accidentally bumps into the escorting agent beside him – saying, "Sorry –"

They finally reach the door. The agent says,

"You've got two minutes."

Bond

"A good agent would cover me – pistol drawn."

The agent reaches into his jacket – but there's no pistol there. He suddenly looks puzzled. Bond pops the silencer out of his right sleeve and into his hand – pointing –

"Sorry, old man – I've got it." The agent looks in disbelief. Bond says,

"Bloody shame, isn't it?" The gun burps quietly. The agent drops into Bond's arms; dead. The bathroom door opens suddenly and Autumn Raines pops out. She watches Bond pull the dead agent into the bathroom and close the door, saying,

"Don't worry – I'll give you more than two minutes." He looks finally at Autumn – she passes him a suitcase, saying to him,

"I was able to confiscate your smart case – here –"

Bond

"Thank you, Autumn. I know you took a hell of a risk. How did you catch on?"

Autumn

"I called Leiter. Fong wasn't hit – that was his double at the plaza."

Bond

"We have to get off this plane. I have to communicate with one of my colleagues … someone who will listen."


	7. Chapter 7

Autumn

"Are you second guessing me, already? Follow me – I have two parachutes waiting."

Bond grabs her arm, saying,

"Every assassin in the world is hunting for me as we speak – how am I to be sure that I'm not being lured into another trap –?" pause

Autumn

"That little message on the napkin would be enough proof for anyone I should think... Mr. Bond." He says,

"Call me James."

Back in the main aisle – newspaper agent looks at his watch and looks back, saying,

"They're taking too long."

Suddenly Autumn runs into the scene, still disguised as a stewardess saying,

"They started fighting … towards the back … do something please –"

All phony agents jump out of their chairs – hand in jacket reaching for their pistols.

Autumn

"Be careful – one of them is waving a gun –"

Bond is seen sitting in a chair in an aisle – assembling his bolas out of the spine of the smart case.

The remaining four agents run through the aisle – Bond sticks his foot out – two of the agents trip and fall on each other! Bond pops out – swinging the bolas like an expert – WHAP! One agent is knocked back – out cold.

The other pulls his gun out of his jacket – Bond snaps the agent's arm – the gun goes flying! The two on the floor start to rise – Bond swings again – WHAP! In the head – one is knocked down – out. Bond is then hit by a right hook by the agent he had 'disarmed.'

That same agent pulls out a Bowie knife out from a holster under his jacket – swinging at Bond – Bond is moving – reeling – his right arm is snipped – he then rolls and grabs the suitcase holding it above his head – the knife comes down into the case – tearing it – but stops the knife!

Another agent starts to rise, pulling his gun out – Bond, still on the floor, sees this, concerned --

Suddenly, that agent is shot in the back – turns, surprised to see Autumn pointing a silencer from the doorway – she shoots again! He falls dead.

Bond's hand reaches for the bolas – his fingers touch the handle – a button is pushed and a dagger pops out into his hand.

Furious, Bond rams the dagger into the attacking agent's foot! "AAAGGHHH!" The agent lunges forward in pain – the Bowie knife drops. Bond pulls up the bolas and whaps the agent in the head twice! He falls to the floor for good.

Bond then picks up a dropped silencer, pulls a beaten agent by the collar – the barrel between the eyes – Bond says,

"Who are you working for? Spektre? The Black Widow?" The man utters,

"We're contractors – sent by a Spektre operative …"

Bond

"Now the name …"

"An assassin disguised as a priest …"

Autumn looks at Bond. She then says to the fallen agent,

"Where were you supposed to meet?" He says,

"Hidden ruins near the Madre de Dios jungle … Peru … secret ruins … to collect our reward …" Bond straightens up, saying,

"Well – your plan is being altered …" He puts the silencer under his armpit and suddenly kicks the agent in the face!

The cockpit door opens suddenly – the captain and the co-pilot turn; surprised – the co-pilot rises, reaching for a pistol under his armpit – Bond swings the bolas – WHAP! He's down. Autumn points her silencer barrel at the captain's head. He raises his hands; the barrel pressed into his left temple.

Bond

"Tell me about Peru, Captain … who's going to be there? And why?"

The captain says, "One last component for the warhead has to be flown back to Malaysia … Spektre operatives …"

Bond

"Brilliant … the Missing Minute assignment … the contract out on me … all of it was a diversion – a smokescreen for British Intelligence and the CIA."

Autumn

"While they're trying to figure out what went wrong –"

Bond

"Spektre and General Fong are completing their plans – involving a particular warhead. But they made one crucial error … an error that the Mole didn't count on – I have the ear transmitter – with exact co ordinates."

Captain

"Bond – listen to me –"

Bond

"Who's flying the component back to Malaysia?"

Captain

"The Black Widow and her squad."

Pause. Autumn looks at Bond. The captain says,

"Bond – better to shoot me now. Finish the job. If we came back without you – they'll kill us anyway." Autumn looks back at Bond again.

He utters, "Better that way." He swings the bolas one last time – WHAP! The captain falls to the floor – out.

Bond gets in the captain's seat; putting on the headset. Autumn gets into the co-pilot's seat. She says,

"We're not heading back to Singapore? Even back to London?"

Bond

"No. I'm going to intercept the Black Widow."

Autumn

"James – she's incredibly deadly … like her namesake."

Bond

"Yes, she is."

Autumn

"And with a squad of cold killers."

Bond

"We're going to meet up with a friend on the way. Kananga. He'll help us if we need more muscle or more toys." Pause. He looks at Autumn, then says,

"Let me know if this is too much for you to handle."

Autumn

"I'll let you know. Right now it's not a problem."

Bond

"I'm learning more about you by the minute, Autumn."

Autumn takes out the ear transmitter from a pouch in her pocket and plugs it into a remote – then into a small device hooked into the dash.

Bond

"What's that?"

Autumn

"Encoding device. I'm transmitting the secret base's co ordinates to Felix Leiter on a coded frequency. Like you said before – time is running out. We may not get a chance later. It'll take a little time getting to him – it's decoded through Army Intel first – but we don't have many choices right now."

She looks at his bleeding right arm. Then says,

"James – you're hurt –"

Bond

"Just a scratch … that damn Bowie knife …"

She takes her stewardess jacket off and tears a sleeve off, saying,

"It's more than a scratch. I'll take care of it." She starts to tie a tourniquet around his arm with the material. She ties a few knots. They exchange a glance.

Autumn

"I'll treat it properly when we get to a safe spot in Peru."

Bond

"Thank you, Doctor."

They exchange another glance. He says,

"Is now a good time to ask you if you're married?"

She smiles and checks her gun, saying,

"I thought you summed up my character profile in sixty seconds."

Bond

"Except for the deep dark secrets."

Autumn

"That takes another minute I suppose. What about James Bond? What are his motivations?" Zoom in on Bond's face. She continues,

"Why does he do the job? Why would he want back his license to kill?"

Pause. Bond says,

"We don't have that kind of time."

Autumn

"You asked me to make a choice back there. I'm asking you … to make the time."

He looks back at her.

Peru. A sunny rooftop in a terracotta city of buildings, streets, markets, etc. A darkened room with bamboo shades. Kananga walks in – puts a pistol on a table – turns on a faucet at a sink – washes his face. He turns suddenly, still lowered over the sink, face dripping. Bond is sitting beside the window, gun pointing. He is wearing a hooded robe.

His face is hidden in the shadows.

Kananga

"Nobody penetrates my personal quarters – points a gun at me – and is able to walk away." Bond quietly,

"Not even a ghost?" Bond removes the hood. Kananga sees the familiar face.

"Bond … Somehow I knew you'd still be alive. What's with the theatrics?"

Bond

"A little hard to trust anyone these days, Kananga. I'm sure you appreciate my situation.

What are the latest numbers?"

Kananga

"Six million pounds and still climbing."

Bond

"The highest ever for a disavowed British agent. You must be getting tempted, yourself." Kananga looks over to his own gun holstered on a chair a few feet away. He rises from the sink and says,

"You know that I value loyalty over money …"

Bond

"Even when the numbers are still climbing?"

Kananga

"You saved my life once. I still owe you. Did you hit the priest?"

Bond

"I hit him hard – but I think he has nine lives. He's working for the Black Widow."

Kananga

"And she's here in Peru … and you need a guide to intercept her team."

Bond

"Yes … and your help. Can I say that I safely have it?"

The men stare at each other for a minute. Bond holsters his pistol under his armpit.

Kananga

"Who's your lady friend?"

Autumn steps out from the shadows of other long curtains. She too is hooded. She looks at Bond. Kananga, smiling, says,

"I'm sorry my dear, your perfume gave you away. You need to work on that if you're going to stay in those shadows."

Bond rises out of the chair and says,

"This is Dr. Raines. CIA operative. She helped me with my escape."

Autumn extends a hand, saying,

"A pleasure, Mr. Kananga." Kananga kisses her hand and says,

"The pleasure is mine, Doctor. Stay in this building until dark. We move out tonight."

Dark clouds surround a full moon high in the sky. A group of jeeps and trucks drive out of the village and into a lonely dirt road towards darkness.

In the distance, a pale bald man with large pockmarks dotted across his face is looking through a pair of binoculars. His name is Flynn – a professional assassin. He sees Bond and Kananga sitting up front in the lead jeep with Autumn and some others.

Flynn lowers the binoculars. He wears a red shirt with a gun belt (holsters under both armpits) and a black tie. He also has no eyebrows – but vicious looking eyes.

A voice behind him, says, "Is it him?"

Flynn

"Yes it is, Reverend. Thank you for the tip."

He turns to look at Reverend Remover – who is smoking a cigar – seated—arm still in the deadly cast – face blackened and scarred – an eye patch – and now a cane with a smiling devil's face on the handle. He utters,

"Just remember our deal. I'm treating my half as a finder's fee."

Flynn picks up two huge silver plated guns – checking them and holstering them both under each armpit. He says,

"Some contractors aren't in it simply for the money, Reverend. Some of us are attracted by the challenge."

Kladakis

"I'll try to remember that."

Flynn

"What about Kananga and his men?"

Kladakis

"Wipe them all out, Flynn. Make a nice big mess. The bigger, the better."

Flynn puts on a large beaten and scarred trench coat – then picks up a long sword – he swings it a couple of times. Kladakis takes a puff from the cigar and says,

"Have you ever met Bond – the way I have?"

Flynn

"No. Not even socially. This particular hit will be the highlight of my career."

He's still swinging his sword. Kladakis rises from the chair carefully and leaning on his new cane, hobbles over to the door, saying,

"My thoughts are with you, my son." Flynn says,

"I'm sure." And turns suddenly – pointing the sword towards Kladakis – pressing a button under the handle guard! POP! The long blade flies out from the handle on a thin cable – then Kladakis holds up his cane just in time – the point of the saber hits the cane –blocked! It sticks in – not falling.

Flynn chuckles loudly.

Night. Late. A camp on sandy hills outside of a nearby jungle. Campfires are lit. Bond and Kananga and another man are walking in large circles near one of the camp fires. Kananga's men sit around – Autumn sits at one fire – eating from a bowl of soup. One of the men hands her a drink. She sees Bond. He returns the glance.

Kananga

"I wanted to talk to you about your Doctor friend, Bond. She's making my men nervous."

Bond

"Because she's CIA?"

Kananga

"She could blow my cover here. This is Desh. I refer to him sometimes as my first Lieutenant. He and three others are heading back to the States tomorrow morning. I would guarantee her safety." They stop walking and Bond turns, saying,

"If it weren't for her involvement, you and I wouldn't be talking right now, Kananga.

I'd be dead."

Kananga

"I'm sure she's aware of that … but she doesn't belong here, Bond. You must know that."

Bond

"She wants to end this … to bring General Fong down."

Kananga

"That's what you want, my friend. Are you so sure of what she wants?"

Bond studies her from a distance.

Bond comes over to Autumn's camp fire and sits down beside her. He puts a blanket around her shoulders. She says,

"Thank you. How close are we to the ruins?"

Bond

"Close. Just through that jungle. Autumn – sometimes my ego gets in the way … and I lose focus on others."

Autumn

"What do you mean?"

Bond

"You're being pulled deeper into something that doesn't really concern you. I need to do this. You don't."

Autumn

"You're second guessing again, Mr. Bond. You could use the help right now … and I'm tougher than I look." He looks into a coffee cup. She says,

"That wouldn't be coffee, would it?"

Bond

"Yes it would. Try some. It's a rare blend."

Her hands close around his on the cup as she takes a few sips. They draw closer.

Autumn

"Felix warned me about you."

Bond

"Did he?"

Autumn

"I remember him saying that if he had a sister – that he wouldn't leave her alone with you for over five minutes."

Bond

"What do you think?"

Their faces are very close now. She whispers,

"I'm an only child …"

Their lips close in. Suddenly Kananga steps in, saying,

"Bond … we're not alone."

Bond and Autumn follow Kananga and some men around some tents; guns drawn – around a huge sandy hill – palm tress here and there.

They lower to the ground with flashlights – and see several footsteps. Bond notices part of a cigar – he picks it up and smells it. * a flashback of Elsa's face – leaning on her elbow in Bond's bed –cigar clenched in her teeth* Bond utters,

"She's near. They may even be watching us."

Kananga rises and says to another man,

"Break camp. We move on foot."

Autumn puts a hand to her forehead, saying,

"James – my head is spinning … what …"

Kananga

"The coffee."

She looks at Bond. He says,

"I'm sorry, Autumn." She falls back into his arms, unconscious.

Dawn. Red skies. Autumn opens her eyes and sees Desh sitting across from her. She notices she's in a small plane high above the clouds. Desh says,

"Yes … the coffee was drugged. They thought this was for the best, Doctor."

She looks out her window, saying to herself,

"Rare blend …" pause. Then, "Where are we headed?"

Desh

"The States … New York City, actually."

Autumn caresses her jaw and looks back out her window.

Peru. Skies are light shades of yellow and red. A landscape of fallen statues covered with vines – temples – gigantic heads emerging from grassy ridges and slopes.


	8. Chapter 8

Bond, Kananga and some men are seen climbing over a large fallen statue of a woman with several enormous necklaces, etc. Bond looks around. Kananga pulls out a pair of binoculars. Bond says,

"I've never seen ruins quite like this –" Kananga,

"Not too many people have. This whole area is uncharted. Local villagers avoid it like the plague." Another man says,

"Ancient folklore describes these ruins as being sacred … and cursed."

Kananga

"I knew we were close – there she is."

He hands the binoculars to over to Bond. Kananga says,

"The statue over the gorge. The arm is acting as a bridge. The chopper is to the left." Elsa Espiranza is seen standing at the edge of the 'bridge' (an extended arm from a fallen statue lodged between a gorge and some waterfalls)

Kananga

"How many guards do you see?"

Bond

"Only three so far. The pilot just stepped out – lighting a cigarette. They look like they're waiting."

Kananga

"For who? That's the question."

Bond

"Probably for the phony agents in the plane … to collect their reward. I'm supposed to be dead by now, remember?"

Kananga

"Look – there's three more on that ridge."

Bond moves the binoculars, saying,

"They look like snipers." "They're probably supposed to hit any contractors that show up with your body – leaving no paper trail."

Another man says,

"What about the component? Is it on the chopper?"

Kananga

"What's the plan, Bond?"

Bond lowers the binoculars and says,

"Surprise so far is on our side. That's good. What's your latest toy?"

Kananga

"An upgrade to the Abolisher … more kick to it … something the Red Chinese were playing with. We intercepted their supply train last month."

Bond

"Where is it?"

Kananga

"Back in the car … in the trunk."

Bond

"Radio the driver – have him pull the car around the ridge – out of sight. I'm going to take out the snipers. I'll meet you there."

Kananga

"Take Anouk here … he's very efficient." Bond looks at the man, saying,

"I like him already." The two men exit the scene.

Kananga pulls out his large walkie-talkie and says,

"This is Kananga …. Bring up the car – move quietly."

Bond and Anouk are seen creeping down a grassy mountainside – laced with temple ruins. They run by a column. Behind the column, assassin Flynn, carrying a duffle bag looks over his shoulder cautiously and watches the two men run by quietly.

Flynn lowers to a crouch and opens the bag – pulling out a belt of grenades, a belt of daggers – a sawed off shotgun, etc. He starts loading them in his huge trench coat. It's a leathery camel colured trench coat – scarred and beaten.

Back with Bond and Anouk – they creep up behind a large head (statue) – half emerging from the grass. Bond looks over and sees the three snipers setting up their rifles from 'suit cases'. One is sitting on a large rock and drinking from a flask. Bond, connecting a silencer barrel to his pistol, saying,

"I'll take the two standing. You can have the one with the flask. But save the flask."

Suddenly a silencer barrel pushes behind Bond's right ear. On the other end is Anouk. He says,

"Drop it. Quietly."

Bond raises his hands, saying, "What the hell –"

"I said drop it, Limey." Bond drops the gun a few feet in front. Anouk,

"The car is behind us. Let's go."

Back at Kananga's large, dark car… the trunk door is open. Kananga stands with two other men. His arms are crossed. Bond walks up, hands raised. Anouk, still pointing the gun in his back.

Bond

"I knew this was moving along too smoothly. How high are the numbers?"

Kananga

"8.5 million and still climbing. Sorry, Bond, but I told myself if they reached 8 million – that I would have to re-evaluate our friendship."

Bond

"What would your brother say, Kananga? Would he approve?"

Kananga steps up and whacks Bond in the jaw with a slap. Bond falls back into the arms of another man. Bond is pushed back up to face Kananga.

Kananga

"Friends don't do that. They don't dishonour dead relatives."

Bond

"We were never friends ... we used each other for information …"

Kananga

"Yes … moving us closer and closer to this very moment."

Bond looks down into the trunk and sees a large rifle. He says,

"Is that the upgrade?" "Yes it is. It carries the equivalent force of four grenade launchers in one shot."

Bond

"What about that tracking device?" Kananga looks down. So do two others.

Kananga

"There's no tracking device."

Bond

"There – on the handle –"

Kananga looks down again. Bond, hands still raised, says,

"You're being watched, Kananga … and they're listening to everything."

Kananga reaches in and grabs the handle – suddenly Bond's hands slam the trunk door down on Kananga's hands! SLAAAAM! "AAAGGHH"

Bond then whirls – right elbow to Anouk in the face – who was standing behind him.

The gun flies – Bond grabs it and uses it like a small club – chopping one man in the jaw and behind the neck – he falls – the other man runs in, swinging a huge knife – Bond quickly disarms him and throws the man into the side of the car – arm pulled behind – then Bond rams the knife into the man's shoulder blade – then slams his head into the passenger side window! CRAAAASSSHH!!

Bond walks back towards the trunk and kicks the slowly rising Anouk in the face. He falls for good. Bond opens the trunk, Kananga in agony – crosses his arms – walking back – Bond pulls out the huge rifle and swings it into Kananga's face! Whack! He falls; out cold.

Bond, now armed with the upgrade – moves towards the 'bridge' near the waterfalls. He crouches behind a fallen log – pointing at the chopper.

Sights line up, then he notices Elsa. He moves the sights towards her. He opens his closed eye. She is smoking a cigar. He studies her for a minute – thinking back –

He hears her voice saying,

"In three weeks or less, you'll be a dispassionate killing machine with only the instinct for survival to keep you moving."

His trigger finger closes around the trigger. Beads of sweat form on his brow.

Her voice again, "You're not trained to hesitate. You're not trained to answer to your conscience." Instead, he moves the sights back over to the chopper – his finger moves closer to the trigger again. He closes one eye – ready.

Suddenly several pebbles fall on his left shoulder. He looks up to see a shadowy figure diving down on him from above! THUMMPP!! Bond is kicked from above – the rifle goes flying. Bond is on the ground; stunned.

Bond rolls over to his back – hands raised – looking up. Looking down at Bond is Flynn the assassin – in his trench coat – pointing his twin nickel - plated pistols down at Bond. Bond says,

"Congratulations. I didn't see you coming."

Flynn

"It took me years to perfect the art of surprise, Mr. Bond."

Bond

"My compliments to your teacher. But tell me – why didn't you just shoot me from a tree or from a mountaintop? You've obviously been following me …."

Flynn

"I wanted to meet you. To look you in the eye and tell you that I actually consider this an honour."

Bond

"Really … we could've done that over a quiet drink."

Flynn

"This is more dramatic, don't you agree? My partner underestimated you in Singapore… he was too arrogant – even with that fantastic bazooka arm of his."

Bond

"Reverend Kladakis … he's your partner? The Quiet killer?"

Flynn

"That's right. He's still alive, Bond … and quite upset with you."

Bond

"Is that him – watching us?"

Flynn looks to his right – upwards. Bond moves suddenly – a foot to the twin pistols!

Bang! Bang! The bullets fly into the air – so do both pistols! Bond is quickly on his feet – a right hook is landed twice – Flynn falls back into a pillar – then kicks Bond off – pulling out two huge daggers from his coat! Bond picks up a fallen branch – the daggers are swinging – Bond parries with Flynn – the daggers whacking the branch – a punch is thrown by Bond – one dagger drops. Flynn charges – ramming the other large dagger into a stone pillar behind Bond; missing his opponent – the dagger's blade snaps in half!

The two are now fighting within temple ruins – broken pillars – standing and fallen. Flynn jumps into the air and karate kicks Bond. Bond flies back into the ground. Another kick. Bond flies back again.

Elsa, up on the ridge is on a walkie - talkie, saying,

"This is Espiranza. I heard shots. Investigate the area. Now."

The three snipers grab their rifles. One says, "Let's move."

Bond and Flynn are now on the top of a roofless temple with a few statues around. They're running along the stone framework of the roof. Flynn stops and throws a couple of large ninja stars at Bond. He ducks – they go into a statue's face. Then Flynn pulls out his long sword from his scabbard. A golden blade with designs.

He runs up, swinging, missing – Bond dodging – suddenly the blade itself flies from the handle on a cord – shooting out at Bond – missing – Flynn hurls the blade like a whip at Bond – Bond rolls, the blade crashing down beside him every time – Bond finally grabs the cord itself and pulls hard. Flynn drops down – then quickly rises.

Bond notices the three snipers running up the steps of the ancient temple – then looking up at Bond from below – they pull out their rifles.

Bond suddenly notices the upgrade rifle on the grass below – beside the emerged head of a large statue. Flynn runs into Bond – the two grapple -- locking arms another knife is dropped – Bond pushes up Flynn's arms and drops a knee into Flynn's midriff – then a judo chop to the back of the head. Flynn drops – but doesn't fall off the roof.

Bond turns and starts running. From below, the snipers start firing – tiny explosions follow Bond's feet as he suddenly jumps off the 'roof' and into a tree – the branches break – he bounces off the statue head and rolls onto the grass – grabbing the upgrade.

Flynn rises to his knees – holding the back of his neck – pulling a pistol from his lower back. The snipers below turn their heads to see Bond – on his back – pointing the upgrade at the temple's roof! Flynn's eyes widen! BOOOOOOMM!!! The upgrade launches a powerful shot into the ancient structure!

The 'roof' is hit and Flynn falls with all the rubble onto the snipers below! CRAAAASSSHHHH The temple is destroyed and all that is left is rubble and a few exposed hands and feet. Bond runs over to the disaster site and sees Flynn's arm sticking out of the rubble – the red sleeve of his shirt exposed. Bond exits the scene.

Back with Elsa – at the chopper. Reverend Remover steps up beside her – leaning on his cane. He says,

"He's as slippery as a snake."

Elsa

"Even too slippery for your deadly partner. You have your own double-cross going on here. Number One would not be impressed, Reverend."

Kladakis

"Number One doesn't need to know. We could split the reward."

Elsa looks over to the suitcase back in the chopper. She says,

"We're professional assassins … not mercenaries."

Kladakis moves in closer, saying,

"At the end of the day – that's who we are, Commander. Perhaps you do all this for other reasons. Or perhaps, like myself, you can't remember them."

Zoom in on Elsa' face.

Finally, she says, "He's heading for the bridge. Send out the remaining guards.

Two by two cover formation."

At the bridge, a gigantic arm of a fallen statue – wedged into the walls of a deep chasm…. The remaining guards from the chopper make their way across – rifle drawn. They all drop to a crouch. Suddenly, a small disc rolls out a few yards in front of them. They watch it – rifles poised.

Bond is seen crouched behind some rocks on the 'shoulder' of the bridge – adjusting a 'cable shooter' on the spine of the upgrade.

On the bridge, the disc explodes into huge clouds of green smoke. The guards pull coloured goggles down over their eyes. But suddenly, a cable shoots out just above the clouds of smoke – across the bridge and onto a large tree on the other side.

Bond watches as the back of the cable shoots out behind him too – and installs its pikes into a rock formation. Bond then disconnects the cable from the rifle and pulls out another gadget from the handle's end. A harness unfolds.

The guards keep moving; crouched. They suddenly look up to see Bond flying out of the green clouds and wearing a harness with a hook on his back – sliding across the cable!

The guards start firing wildly – missing him – he flies overhead – one guard manages to shoot the cable – it snaps – but Bond turns and aims the upgrade down towards the bridge! He fires! BBOOOOOMM!!! A part of the bridge buckles from the explosion! One guard falls off with some rubble.

Bond flies across – makes it to the cliff's edge – the cable snapped off. He rolls onto the grass and fires at the bridge again with the huge rifle – extending one arm.

BBOOOOOMM!!! The whole bridge explodes to a million pieces and the remaining guards fall with the rubble miles below to their deaths.

Bond, on his feet, throws the rifle to the grass and pulls a pistol from a chamber in the rifle's side. He runs over to the chopper. The blades are spinning. Nobody around.

Bond moves to the back of the chopper – pistol drawn. He sees a pair of feet underneath on the other side. Boots – moving slowly. Bond is sweating a little. Then he maneuvers to the front – then Bond suddenly whirls around the front. Elsa is there, pointing her pistol at Bond's face. He is pointing his pistol in her face.

Huge pause. Their eyes are locked.

Then a voice from behind Bond, saying,

"Who's going to take that next brave step? Should I count to three?"

Reverend Remover walks up slowly behind Bond, pistol drawn and pointing – cast in the other arm in a sling. Bond's eyes dart to the right.

Kladakis

"A valiant effort, double-0-seven. But it's over."

Click. Bond hears the pistol being cocked. He lowers his own pistol and throws it – raising his hands. Elsa is still pointing her pistol.

Bond turns and looks at the Reverend. Kladakis says,

"Don't be embarrassed. You're not the first British agent to be in this position – I assure you. Commander Espiranza can attest to that." He turns to look at her.

Elsa

"That was an upgrade to the Abolisher, wasn't it?" Bond doesn't answer.

She says, "Where did you leave it?" Click. Bond says, "Over there."

She exits the scene.

Bond

"Those darts in your mechanical arm – that's your latest gimmick?"

Kladakis

"Hardly a gimmick, Mr. Bond. Good disguise. Highly effective. Only seconds of suffering … although there is a bit of clean-up afterwards. You're going to learn all of this firsthand, I'm afraid." Pause.

Kladakis

"Well … I'll see you on the other side, Mr. Bond."

Click click click click Nothing comes out of the phony hand. He looks down – confused.

Suddenly Elsa appears behind the reverend, grabbing him around the neck and plunges a handful of darts with her other hand – into his chest!

Kladakis shouts out in pain, "AAGGHH!!"

His pistol drops. Bond looks on in disbelief. Kladakis stumbles away – pulling the handful of darts out of his chest … he clutches his chest in pain – sweating – he then grabs onto Bond's shoulders. Bond pushes him into the side of the chopper – still holding him by the lapels. He looks down at the reverend's hands as they start to flake and crumble to sandy debris.

Elsa

"The struggle is the glory, reverend."

Kladakis slowly slides down to the ground, clutching his own throat – hands and face flaking away – until only clothes remain. Bond looks down – amazed.

Bond looks up at Elsa, who is pointing a gun at him again. He raises his hands, saying, "Go on …" Instead, she lowers the gun and says,

"No. You've made it this far. You deserve to see the rest. Let's go."

The chopper is high in the air. Inside, Bond sits beside Elsa – who is in the pilot's seat. He looks to the rear and sees the component in a large, strange case – symbols on it.

Bond

"Why did you do that, back there? Disobeying orders and all --?"

Elsa

"You had your gun pointing in my face – and you hesitated. That was enough for me."

Bond

"Enough for what? Another alteration? A double-cross of your own?"

Elsa

"You're getting warm."

Bond

"You're using Spektre as a stepping stone." He looks at the case full of money and continues,

"You're going to take the eight million… But not the way Kladakis wanted to."

Elsa

"Yes. To finance my own organization. To form a team of underpaid and unappreciated black operators under my command."


	9. Chapter 9

Bond

"Objective?"

Elsa

"To hunt down long term psychotics like Kladakis for starters …"

Bond

"Sounds most promising … I'm not sure I approve …"

Elsa

"I simply answered your query. I'm not looking for approvals."

Bond looks back at the component saying,

"What about the component, Elsa? If Spektre completes their warhead project…"

Elsa

"They won't. I'm not interested in global domination and extortion. That's why I'm taking you back to Singapore … to the secret base. The real General Fong is waiting for me. We'll be there by night fall."

Bond looks at his watch – then says,

"How many troops are stationed there?"

Elsa

"Over three-hundred if I recall –"

Bond

"How is one agent who is running from every assassin in the world –"

Elsa

"I sent a coded message to your friends at the CIA – they're going to meet us there with an army … to help you secure the base and take down Fong."

Bond

"Too easy. Why would the CIA want to help a disavowed British agent on the run?"

Elsa

"I sent another message to your British Intelligence that I have recorded evidence proving your innocence." She pulls out a cassette from her jacket inside pocket and hands it to Bond. She says,

"There's only the one copy. Guard it with your life. It's a secret conversation between Spektre's head of operations and the mole involving your frame-up and the Missing Minute. Once this tape is in the open, your name will be cleared and the mole's identity will be exposed – making him the next target."

Bond, looking at the cassette, says,

"Does this mean you know the identity?"

Elsa

"It was a well kept secret … even from me."

Bond

"Then who is it?"

Elsa

"You've known all along … or at least suspected."

Bond

"Another agent …"

Elsa

"Who organized the Missing Minute? Who set up the entire assignment with malfunctioning ear transmitters?"

Images and flashbacks of Cosgrove – switching on a remote for the transmitters … another flashback of Cosgrove offering Bond the paratrooper outfit on the plane …

Bond

"Cosgrove … of course … he posed as 004 on the Portugal assignment … wanted me to wear the paratrooper outfit in Singapore…"

Elsa

"He borrowed it instead – posing as you – 007 – diverting everyone's attention to your sudden disconnection, while Spektre worked on completing their warhead project."

Pause. Then Bond says,

"I did change, Elsa…. Seduced by the monster. Following orders …"

Elsa

"...and not even knowing why."

She looks at him. Bond says,

"You're supposed to be talking like this when we're old and gray – reflecting – "

Elsa

"Nursing old wounds? That's the point. We're not trained to think about our future … about surpassing our life expectancy."

She continues,

"We are who we choose to be. Someone told me that a long time ago."

Bond exchanges her stare.

SECRET BASE INVASION

Singapore. Forests and swamps. Dusk. Reddish and purple skies. The moon is rising.

The secret base is seen in the edge of a large swamp – rows of army trucks are parked at a bridge. The warhead's nose cone can be seen in a tower beside the base.

In the base – we see several soldiers and people at terminals, etc. One man, back to the viewer, has his arms folded behind – hands clasped. His head is not yet seen.

This figure stands on a higher level at the top of a huge metal stairway – he is facing a large window. At the bottom of the stairs – General Fong is seen on the phone.

Several Chinese men and women stand close by. Fong says,

"No, sir … we lost communication with them two days ago. We assumed the plane went down."

Now Blofeld can be seen at his desk, cat on his lap – he is on the plane, saying,

"And now Commander Espiranza is on her way back from Peru."

"Yes, sir… with the final component … and what's left of agent Double-O-Seven."

Blofeld

"Why is he still alive?"

Fong

"Details are somewhat sketchy, Number One.

We just received her transmission an hour ago."

Blofeld

"I detest complications, General. Did she mention Reverend Kladakis?"

Fong

"No, sir. I assumed he didn't make it."

Blofeld

"Something is not right here. The good Commander has many blanks to fill in for us. Contact me immediately when she arrives."

"Yes, sir."

Fong hangs up the phone and walks over to the stairway – looking up to the man at the window. Fong says,

"Anything yet?"

The man at the window says,

"North tower reported a chopper heading inland – should arrive in fifteen minutes. Better alert your men. This feels like the calm before the storm."

Fong

"What do you mean? The plan was perfect. Nobody knew about our project here."

"Somebody somewhere always knows. I'm saying perhaps your little smokescreen that you and Blofeld rigged was not entirely thick enough."

Down below, outside – the edge of the swamps – Fong's soldiers are seen walking around – looking alert. Suddenly four or five soldiers are attacked from behind – by emerging troopers dressed in black outfits; armed; wearing goggles etc.

Some of the invaders have bushy grass on their helmets and shoulders. Another man emerges from the swamp water – pulling off a pair of goggles. It's Felix Leiter.

He pulls out his walkie-talkie and says,

"This is Leiter. North wall is secure. Blue Team -- move in."

Another side of the base – more camouflaged men emerge from the water – and strike all of the surrounding guards. That area is taken in seconds – quietly.

At the bridge, several camouflaged soldiers are seen attaching bombs and detonators behind every jeep and truck.

A man beside Felix says,

"Sir – a chopper is coming in – over there."

Felix

"Must be our contact. So far she's right on the money."

"Do you think Bond is on the chopper?"

Felix

"We'll know soon enough… Our informant said to wait for her signal before we start the music." The other man says,

"What kind of signal?"

Felix

"Probably the explosive kind."

It's now getting very dark – the chopper descends – lights on – Bond is seen standing on the outside of the chopper on the 'legs' themselves … he is crouching. The base closes in. Bond pulls a pair of goggles over his eyes and looks at the window. Elsa, inside, gives him a 'thumbs up' and he turns – diving off the chopper and plummets far below like an Olympic swimmer into the swamps.

At the helipad of the base – Elsa lands the chopper. Several of Fong's soldiers walk up with rifles. They escort her to a set of doors.

Inside the base – Cosgrove, the man at the window – his mouth is seen at a walkie-talkie – saying,

"East Wing – report status."

A guard in a tower watches the chopper from above, saying,

"The chopper just landed, sir. Commander Espiranza is being escorted in."

Cosgrove

"No passengers?"

"I don't see any, sir."

Cosgrove

"Acknowledged."

Suddenly, the same guard is jumped on by two camouflaged soldiers. He's out, too.

Back in the base, Elsa walks into the computer area; flanked by soldiers. Fong walks up. He shakes hands with her, saying,

"Welcome back, Commander. Number One is waiting to hear details concerning the Peru assignment."

Elsa

"Yes, of course."

Cosgrove finally turns around – his face exposed. He says,

"Tell me that the final component came back with you."

Elsa

"A successful mission, Colonel."

Cosgrove

"Hardly that, Commander. What about Bond?"

Elsa

"We didn't get him. My team and Kladakis were killed in the process."

Cosgrove

"Didn't get him? I was lead to believe that you were the best, Commander."

Zoom in on Elsa's face. She simply says,

"Well – he is Bond."

Out at the North wall – several soldiers converge with Felix Leiter. Felix pulls out a gun, checking it. Then he says,

"Where's Bond? I thought he would've been here for this … He needed to be."

Some camouflaged soldiers walk up with Bond – who is dirty and wet all over. One of them says to Felix,

Agent Leiter – we picked up this Brit about a mile back – didn't take kindly to questioning and took out three of my men."

Felix

"I'll pay for their hospital bills – this is James Bond – we've been waiting for him."

The same soldier turns to Bond, saying,

"Sorry for the mix-up, Double-O-Seven … just taking precautions."

Bond

"No harm done, Sargent. For a minute there I thought perhaps Mr. Leiter was thinking about collecting that eight million …"

Felix

"If they made it an even ten million, I would've considered it. Damn good to see you, bud. You don't look so bad – considering ... look a little tired, maybe." They shake hands.

Felix

"Get this man a piece."

One of the soldiers hands a gun to Bond. Felix says,

"Your lady friend has been quite helpful. Who is she?"

Bond

"We'll get to that, later. I see that so far you've taken care of the little fish."

Felix

"Yeah. The bigger ones are always inside. What's the plan?"

Bond grabs the walkie-talkie from Felix and speaks into it, saying,

"This is Bond. All teams move to the windows. Repeat – all teams move to the windows – and await my signal."

Back in the terminal room … Elsa says,

"The final component is a firing mechanism with a combination code transceiver, isn't it?"

Cosgrove steps down from the top – coming down the stairs, saying,

"You were specifically told to deliver – not to study its system. I don't see the case. Where's the eight million?" Elsa says,

"On the chopper."

Fong steps up again, saying,

"She is being considered for numeral status by Number One. I'm sure she doesn't appreciate this line of questioning, Colonel." Others at the terminals look over at her.

Elsa

"Thank you, General. Here is the transceiver."

Fong

"Thank you … and the code?"

Suddenly a light flashes on the remote that Fong is holding. Cosgrove steps up, saying,

"Wait – what was that?"

Fong

"What?"

Cosgrove

"That sudden flashing light. Something was just activated."

Fong looks at Elsa. She pulls out another remote from her side jacket pocket and says,

"Very observant, Colonel. The detonator has just been activated."

Fong

"Detonator?"

Cosgrove

"There's a bomb on the chopper."

Fong

"Then she's asking for more money."

Cosgrove

"No, she's not. This isn't about money.

You didn't come here alone, did you, Commander?"

Cosgrove holds the walkie-talkie to his mouth and says,

"North tower – report status." Pause.

"East wing – report." Pause.

"All perimeter units report in."

Cosgrove looks at the windows – then back at Elsa. He says,

"What game are you playing here?"

Elsa

"Your kind of game, Colonel. Cheating the cheaters."

Cosgrove

"Another confused assassin. Who's out there? CIA? British Intelligence?"

Elsa

"Let's find out."

She holds up the remote and presses a button. BOOOOMMM!!! The chopper on the roof explodes! Debris for yards and yards!

Felix, Bond and the others below duck down – their bodies are lit up by the flames above.

Cosgrove turns to see several large windows behind him being suddenly smashed into thousands of particles by commandoes on cables – firing weapons!

Cosgrove and Fong turn again to see other windows being exploded! More commandoes flying in! Cosgrove looks at Elsa – who throws the remote away – Fong running from the scene, shouting,

"Escape routes – escape routes –"

Suddenly, a commando team is seen pushing buttons outside on a remote and the bridge covered by jeeps and trucks explode! All vehicles and guards fly into the air! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

A door explodes in the background of the terminal room and Bond and some commandoes are seen running in – shooting up the guards and soldiers.

Cosgrove utters,

"Bond …"

Cosgrove then quickly raises an arm towards Elsa – a pistol pops out of the sleeve and into his hand. Elsa does the same – a pistol flies out of her sleeve and into her hand as well! Both pistols are quickly raised and fire simultaneously! BAANG!!

Both go off – Elsa is hit in the chest – she is thrown back – Cosgrove is hit in the left ear – a huge bloody scrape on his left cheek and his left ear is gone!

He stumbles back –

Elsa, on the floor, utters,

"I missed – I missed –"

Bond, from a distance, pistol drawn spots Elsa on the floor – on her back – he says,

"Elsa …"

Fong's soldiers are running in with heavy rifles and tripods – Bond dives behind a group of computer terminals – the desks and computers are being shot up –

Bond watches Cosgrove run to a door. Bond aims his pistol and hits all of the attackers at their tripods etc – squeezing his gun hand through the computer terminals.

Felix and some of his men are running into the scene now – shooting their guns.

He runs up beside Bond – crouches and says,

"Was that Cosgrove? Colonel Cosgrove?"

Bond

"Working for Spektre – he was the mole, Felix."

Felix

"He's all yours. We'll cover you. I want Fong."

Bond jumps out and runs like a devil through explosions and men fighting, etc.

Fong is seen running into an office – pulling out a pistol – then over to a large desk, picking up a phone. He says,

"This is General Fong – password: Shadow Player 0312-9390 – get me Number One – highest priority –"

Out in the base – commandoes are exchanging gunfire with Fong's men – who are running along a balcony shooting downwards. Grenades are thrown into the balcony – bodies fly off the balcony from the explosions!


	10. Chapter 10

Blofeld is handed a phone at his desk. Three men and women stand – facing him; arms crossed. He picks up the receiver, saying,

"General … I hear gunfire. I can only assume that the base has been compromised."

Fong

"Yes, sir … our greatest fears have just been realized."

Blofeld

"No. **Your** greatest fears have just been realized. Two years of planning and months of preparing have just been recklessly abused. Where is Commander Espiranza, General?"

Fong

"I'm not sure. There are teams of Commandoes all over … she brought them here … the inland bridge has been destroyed … my escape routes – gone –"

Blofeld

"I am disconnecting my personal involvement with this project … and denying any relative collaboration."

Fong

"Number One – we were partners … we had a deal …"

Suddenly, the door to Fong's office is blown off by the hinges – and Felix Leiter rolls in through the smoke – in a crouch – pointing his gun at Fong!

"Drop it."

But the General raises his pistol, spinning, still holding the phone – he fires – missing – a window behind Leiter is hit several times – Leiter fires four times. He doesn't miss.

Fong falls to the desk – chest and stomach bloody – papers etc flying everywhere.

Leiter walks over to the desk – other Commandoes are running in – checking Fong's body.

Leiter picks up the receiver. He hears Blofeld's voice,

"General? General?"

Felix

"Who is this?"

Click. Leiter looks at Fong's body… his face on the desk – blood trickling from the mouth.

Back with Bond – he closes a door behind himself and looks around. It is a dimly lit warehouse surrounded by several balconies and metal stairways. His gun is drawn – he walks down some stairs – and is suddenly jumped on from above by a shadowy Cosgrove – Bond falls down some of the stairs in a roll. Bond then maneuvers to his elbows.

Cosgrove stands above him holding a set of bolas.

Cosgrove

"This is what you've been waiting for, old boy … a shot at the title … we can throw gentlemanly conduct out the window – your rule-breaking ego against my analytical code of ethics."

Bond

"M told me that you were once a very dangerous agent …"

Cosgrove

"Yes… you're about to become an unwilling student of just how dangerous –"

Suddenly he clicks a button on the handle of the bolas and tiny blades pop out of each ball – Bond's eyes widen.

Then Cosgrove swings down, missing Bond each time – the bolas scratching the steel floors – another swing – this time Bond grabs his weapon arm and flings Cosgrove over into a somersault. The bolas goes flying.

Cosgrove and Bond jump to a crouch – Cosgrove pops on a gauntlet on his right hand which starts popping out a series of blades – Bond swerves – diving – and into Cosgrove – the two roll down another small flight of stairs.

They stop at another balcony – getting to their feet – Bond lands a few right hooks – but Cosgrove makes a few amazing judo techniques and Bond is sent to the floor. He looks up – somewhat dizzy – to see that Cosgrove has pulled a pistol from his ankle and is pointing down at Bond's head.

Suddenly – BANG!! The pistol is blasted out of Cosgrove's hand! Cosgrove turns in amazement to see 008 up on another steel balcony/bridge pointing his gun.

Then Cosgrove looks to see 0010 pointing a gun from another balcony. He then turns to see four to six other shadowy Double-O agents walking over with pistols and rifles pointing. Cosgrove looks at them with terror.

Bond sees the other agents too and rises to a crouch, holding his stomach. He says,

"It's over, Colonel. Your cover is blown." Cosgrove looks all around.

Bond

"As you can see – we do back each other… when we need to… that was your crucial error, Colonel."

Cosgrove

"I don't make errors, Bond. I never have…"

Bond slowly rises to his feet. 008, still pointing his gun, says,

"It's over, Colonel."

Bond

"Stand down … now."

Suddenly a small disc/pellet is dropped from Cosgrove's right sleeve to their feet.

A sudden enormous green cloud envelops the balcony – Bond is hit with a right hook – he falls back.

008 shouts,

"Hold your fire – all agents hold your fire – we could hit 007 –"

Bond rises and sees a fire escape ladder above and a door open through the green mist.

Out on the roof – one level above the fiery debris of the chopper – Cosgrove is seen running alongside the roof's edge – looking down – bewildered; thinking.

Suddenly from above, Cosgrove looks up to see Bond sliding down on a metal stairway – one foot on one rail, one foot on the other – leaning back – WHACK!!

He flies off and kicks Cosgrove off his feet!

Cosgrove, trying to get to his feet – readies his knife throwing gauntlet – a blade's tip moves forward – ready to eject, but Bond is holding the spiked bolas now – he whips it down hard on the gauntlet hand – WHAP!! The hand explodes into a burst of blood on the ground!

Cosgrove instantly throws the destroyed hand into his jacket, under his left armpit – then Bond swings it again – hitting him square in the face! WHAP!! He falls back on his stomach – a huge bloody scar on the other side of his face – one side is still bloody and missing an ear because of Elsa's shot.

Bond picks Cosgrove up by the lapels and forces him over to the roof's edge – Bond readies a fist – with one hand left, Cosgrove shields his own face, saying,

"You win, Bond … you win … damn you … don't kill me …"

Bond lowers the fist and releases the lapels – turns and walks away.

Suddenly through another door, 008, 0010 and other agents run in – guns poised, yelling, "Bond – look out!"

Bond turns to see Cosgrove up in the air – a concealed buck knife pulled from his jacket – raised high in the air – coming down towards Bond, who turns and whacks an elbow into the knife arm, in Cosgrove's face, another elbow shot, a head butt and finally a huge right hook – sending Cosgrove over the roof's edge – falling off.

Bond and the others run to the edge to see Cosgrove impaled on a huge fiery piece of chopper debris – the flames surrounding his body – the huge sharp piece sticks out of his midriff. Cosgrove looks down at it – then rolls his eyes back – dying. Dead.

Bond, still looking down, says,

"Your timing was perfect, Andrews. Thank you."

008

"Thank your lady friend … I'm not sure how this night would've transpired without her anonymous tip. Who is she anyway – some disconnected agent?"

Instead of answering, Bond gets back to the door; the other agents right behind him.

Back inside the base – the battle is over. Several of Fong's surviving soldiers are lined up – hands clasped on their heads – Commandoes watching them closely.

A commando walks up to Felix and some agents. The commando says,

"All units so far are reporting their lights as green, agent Leiter. The base is secure … the warhead has been locked down – ready to disassemble."

Felix

"Well done, Lieutenant Commander. Give me a few minutes – I've gotta make a few calls. Anybody seen Bond?" Another agent says,

"There he is."

Bond is seen running through the mess and over to Elsa Espiranza's limp, bleeding body. Other men have gathered around her with note pads, etc. Bond pulls one of them out of the circle so he can bend down on his knees and cradle her head – holding one of her hands.

008 and some others join behind Bond, still standing. Felix also joins.

Bond looks down at her mid section – it's covered with blood. He looks at her. She looks a little pale. She utters,

"I missed … I missed him …"

Bond

"Sometimes that happens …"

Elsa

"I was just thinking … maybe I meant to …"

Bond

"What?"

Elsa

"Yes … without knowing it … to end it all … on my terms …"

Bond looks up at 008. He then says, looking back down,

"Elsa – Because of your help, Spektre has been crippled ... left bleeding."

Elsa

"Tell me that it was the right thing to do … James."

Bond

"It was…"

She squeezes his hand. Felix beside 008, says,

"She was the mysterious contact – and Bond knew her …"

008

"What do you mean?"

Felix

"That's the Black Widow lying there."

008

"I'll be damned. We've been after her for years ... why did she betray them?"

Elsa touches Bond's lips gently with a hand. She smiles, whispering,

"Do you want to hear the words? One last … time?"

Bond smiles and she says,

"Come closer …"

He lowers until his ear is next to her lips. She whispers something – then her head rolls to one side, eyes closed. Dead.

Bond looks up at Felix and the others – his eyes are red and glistening.

Fade to black.

A few days later – a huge boardroom with several paintings on the wall – cushion high back chairs and four men sitting at some luxurious desks. M is also there – pacing – smoking his pipe.

A knock on the double doors. A man walks to the doors and opens them. It's Bond.

He walks in and hands a hat to the man at the doors. Bond has a couple of bruises here and there – one large bandage over his left brow.

M

"Come in, Double-O-Seven. Have a seat, please."

Bond shakes his hand and says,

"Thank you, sir."

Bond sits down. One of the chairmen says,

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bond. Just finished tying up this tangled jigsaw puzzle … making sure there's no missing pieces."

Bond

"No need to explain, sir."

Chairman #2

"This business about Colonel Cosgrove … his involvement with Spektre – well, you can imagine how delicate and unpopular such a topic has been treated regarding the Prime Minister and even this cabinet."

Bond

"Understood, sir."

Chairman #3

"Even though you should be in Greenland right now under another identity – disregarding assignment orders …"

M

"Ahem!"

Chairman #3

"…somehow eluding dark assassins at every turn, you managed to expose Cosgrove as a Spektre informant and traitor."

Chairman #1

"And gave the CIA the tip they needed to invade the Singapore Base. However, I'm confused about one thing –"

Bond

"Sir?"

Chairman #1

"I've read several conflicting reports regarding the Black Widow's involvement. She had made anonymous calls to the CIA and to this department … aided in your escape from Peru … aided in the base invasion … but no word or written statement as to any motive."

Chairman #3

"Indeed … why would a deadly assassin working with Spektre … decide to switch sides suddenly?"

Chairman #2

"What do you think, Bond?"

Bond

"She's dead, sir. Any decisions she made or reasons she had that day are buried with her. One would ask the same about Colonel Cosgrove, sir."

M

"I quite agree. Such debatable issues are not why we called in Double-O-Seven today. We're here to discuss his status with this department and if proven favourable, to reinstate his licence to kill." Pause.

Chairman #2 rises from his chair and says,

"One more question before we put this topic behind lock and key … after recent confrontations with several Spektre operatives, do you, in your professional opinion, feel that Cosgrove has opened a special segway for the Spektre organization to start 'mothballing' British Intelligence and its connecting departments?"

Bond

"I don't think he got that far, sir. Like most double agents, he probably was more focused on his own plans of terrorism."

M

"Then you feel his ego blurred his focus?"

Bond

"Something like that, sir."

Chairman #2

"In your opinion."

Bond

"Yes, sir. In my opinion."

Chairman #1

"So noted. Well, let's redirect the substance of this meeting. As a cabinet, we have spent the last four days discussing the fragility and debatable necessity of your Double-O status, Bond."

Bond

"Yes, sir."

Chairman #1

"I have in this folder – several written recommendations from CIA agents and even other British Intelligence agents in a somewhat collaborative effort to have you reinstated – effective immediately." M puffs on his pipe – looking back at Bond.

Chairman #2

"There's also another larger folder here that is filled with several successful assignment reports peppered with reckless disregard of strict regulations overly annunciated through this department."

M

"Mr. Chairman … if I may …"

Chairman #1

"However, we can all safely agree that the favourable results largely outweigh certain authoritative issues. Therefore, on behalf of this cabinet and MI6 operations, you may under no obligation or coercion, accept this written offer reinstating your Double-O status and reactivation of your licence to kill."

Bond rises out of his chair and grabs the folder handed to him by the Chairman.

He opens the folder and looks inside. M steps up closer and says,

"A standard contract for a further five years … if you still want it."

Bond studies M for a minute. A discreet smile starts to form around Bond's mouth.

Bond is now seen walking down a large marble stairway – several people walking all around. Felix Leiter is waiting at the bottom, smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper.

Felix folds up the newspaper and says,

"It must've went well. No blood on the suit. But I figure that's what bought the votes … the tailored suit." Bond stops at the bottom of the stairs where Felix is waiting and pulls out a cigarette – Felix lights it for him. Bond then says,

"A new five year contract – new car – new choice of hardware –"

Felix

"And I guess your own choice of personal secretaries, huh?"

Bond

"No … but my own choice of locale regarding an extended holiday."

They start walking away from the huge stairway.

Felix

"Is that right? Then I strongly recommend the Canadian Rockies … and don't look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about."

Bond

"Beautiful country, you know."

Felix

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know, I warned her about you …"

Bond

"But …"

Felix

"But … maybe she needs to be rescued from her job … a little …"

They both stop walking. Then Bond says,

"We all need that sometimes, Felix."

Felix

"Good to have you back, James." They shake hands – then Felix says,

"C'mon, I got a plane standing by. First I'll buy you a drink … maybe two or three."

EPILOGUE

The Canadian Rockies. A huge ski lodge – several gondolas – people skiing, etc

Doctor Autumn Raines is inside the lodge wearing a heavy sweater, glasses – and sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She is looking out a window.

An employee walks up to Autumn and says,

"We were able to get through, Doctor. You can use the phone at the desk."

"Thank you, Carl."

Autumn walks across a huge lounge with several seated people, large fireplace, memorabilia etc. At a desk near reception, Autumn picks up the phone, saying,

"Felix? It's Autumn … sorry about the theatrics … there's some kind of storm

coming." Felix Leiter's voice

"That's all right. Listen – did anyone get you up to speed with everything that went down in Chong Pang, Singapore?"


	11. Chapter 11

Autumn

"Only through the regular channels. I suppose drinks are on you. Do you know if they sent James off to Greenland or not?"

Felix

"He wasn't disavowed, Autumn. He came out as some kind of unlikely hero. He's on holiday right now … they wouldn't tell me where."

Autumn

"I see."

Felix

"Autumn – I read all the reports. You're quite the hero yourself … for helping James escape and all."

Autumn

"That's me. Always motivated by gut instinct."

Felix

"Could you be equally motivated about a new job offer? I need someone like you on my team, Autumn. I'll give you a few days to think about it."

Autumn

"Thanks, Felix. I appreciate that."

Autumn doesn't notice a dark haired man in a camel coloured winter coat with a furry collar walk behind her – facing the other way – he stops at the reception desk.

The man behind reception says,

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't see any vacancies. What did you say your name was?"

"Bond. James Bond."

Autumn lowers the phone. Her eyes widen. Leiter's voice,

"Autumn? Autumn?"

She turns and starts walking away from the phone and up to the dark haired man.

The Concierge says,

"Oh yes, there you are … Mr. Bond. You called a few days ago – about the Honeymoon suite --?"

Bond

"Yes – is there a problem?"

"Well …"

Autumn touches his arm – she sees his face, finally – he turns, smiling.

The two simply stare at each other for a minute. Bond finally says,

"No hard feelings, I hope."

Autumn

"None at all. Of course, I haven't been able to look at another cup of coffee since."

Bond

"I thought that I might just find you up here. I've never seen the Rockies up close, before. I was hoping to find a resourceful guide … someone I knew perhaps …"

Autumn

"And I suppose Felix had nothing to do with your … sudden appearance?"

Bond

"Actually, he did warn me about you … that you took your work far too seriously… something like that."

Autumn

"Is that right?"

Bond

"Maybe that's why I'm here. To rescue the good doctor – if she'll let me."

Pause. She smiles, taking her glasses off and says,

"Well, there is a bad storm coming. It may take them a few days to dig us out."

Bond closes in. The Concierge is watching.

They embrace with a lingering kiss. Some people observe as they walk by. The Concierge is still watching with a grin.

Bond whispers,

"Remember – if you feel this is too much for you to handle –"

Autumn whispers back,

"I'm tougher than I look, remember? Right now it's not a problem."

They close in for another kiss – her arms around his neck.

THE END

Initial scenario finished: September 26, 2007

Finished Manuscript: December 31, 2008


End file.
